Mande Fudge
by Walfreeda Myrddin
Summary: FINALMENTE TERMINADA! Tradução de SEND FUDGE, da Annibug. Cartas levam à mais improvável das parcerias. Veja o que acontece entre Draco e Gina enquanto conspiram e tropeçam na amizade e no amor ao longo do caminho. DG com uma pitada extra de HHr.
1. Parte Um

Título: Mande Fudge

Autora: Annibug (annibug gmail com)

(Título Original - Send Fudge)

Traduzida por Walfreeda Myrddin (mrvitta yahoo com br)

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter® e os demais personagens da obra de J. K. Rowling são dela, e só dela, e ela resolveu ceder o direito de exploração para a Warner, para a Bloomsbury e para mais um monte de gente, e não para nós, fazer o quê... eu nunca disse que a propriedade intelectual não pertence a ela e eu meto um processo nas fuças de alguém que disser que eu disse uma coisa dessas (hahahaha). Bem, o fato é que sabemos muito bem de quem é a propriedade intelectual destes personagens (não é minha, nem de ninguém que escreve as fics, mas da Rowling, com cessão para a Warner e para quem mais ela quis), e não estamos explorando as marcas ou auferindo lucro, nosso único objetivo é homenagear a autora e nossos personagens favoritos. Portanto, s'il vous plaît, não nos processem, sim? Somos do bem, e não ganhamos nada com isso...

_Agradecimentos: _Um agradecimento todo especial para a minha beta, a Dra. KirinaLi, que consertou meus erros com a maior rapidez e paciência, e que ainda não deu piti por eu não ter enviado o segundo capítulo para revisão! E também à Anni, a autora dessa fic, que muito gentilmente me autorizou a traduzi-la...

**Parte Um**

* * *

_Querido Harry,_

_As coisas por aqui estão mudando muito rápido. O sétimo ano de DCAT se tornou um inferno com duração de três horas por dia e seis dias por semana. O Lupin está obcecado e determinado a nos deixar em forma e a ter certeza de que estamos prontos para servir à nossa causa. Tenho medo de que nunca estejamos preparados para o que nos espera aí fora, depois de Hogwarts._

_  
Mamãe está tendo um faniquito porque há dois dias ela não recebe notícias de Rony. Ela sempre fica assim quando ele está em missão. Eu faço o que posso para convencê-la de que ele está bem, que está num lugar onde as corujas não podem fazer suas entregas, mas que ele está a salvo e que fará contacto assim que puder. Ele está bem, eu sei que está... ele tem que estar._

_  
Tenho visto Hermione quase todos os dias ultimamente. Ela está aqui na escola trabalhando com Dumbledore e outros professores em alguma coisa confidencial, mas eu acho que você já sabe. Ela sente muito a sua falta._

_Cuide-se aí, onde quer que você esteja, e mande notícias quando puder._

_Vigilância constante!_

_Com carinho,_

_Gina_

_De qualquer forma... tem notícias do Rony?

* * *

__Querida Gina,_

_  
Não tema, Rony está bem. A unidade que ele está comandando está em treinamento, portanto tente não se preocupar se as cartas deles forem raras e esporádicas._

_  
Você não vai imaginar quem foi designado para a minha unidade, para ser o meu braço direito. Só o Draco maldito Malfoy, dentre todas as pessoas do universo. Você acredita nisso? Eu dou as ordens, e se ele não cumpri-las, eu posso chutar o seu traseiro para Azkaban. Ah, um pequeno raio de sol neste mundo sombrio. Mas eu sou obrigado a admitir que ele é realmente muito bom e pode azarar uma pessoa como ninguém. Vamos dizer que eu fico feliz que ele esteja lutando ao nosso lado._

_  
Você dá uma olhada na Hermione por mim? Nas últimas cartas que tenho recebido dela ela parece quase sem esperança. Ela está bem? Diga a ela que eu a amo.  
_

_Oi, Weasley. Como está Hogwarts sem os seus amigos para você correr atrás?_

_-D.M.  
_

_Desculpe por isso. O canalha roubou o meu pergaminho. O correio coruja não é um motivo de alegria pra ele. Os pais estão desaparecidos e os amigos, que querem vê-lo morto, não costumam manter contacto, pelo menos não de uma forma amistosa._

_Enfim, obrigado por escrever. Significa muito para mim. Mande lembranças para sua mãe e mantenha-me informado sobre Hermione._

_  
- Harry_

_

* * *

2 de Novembro_

_  
Querido Harry,_

_  
Hermione parece um pouco melhor. Ele mergulhou de cabeça nesse projecto. Ela uniu a necessidade de se distrair com a necessidade de terminar o projecto o quanto antes._

_  
O que está acontecendo aí? Voldemort ainda não saiu do esconderijo? O fim disso tudo está pelo menos próximo? O Profeta Diário não diz nada._

_  
Continuamos sem uma sequer notícia do Rony, portanto, se você o vir, por favor, dê um recado. Fleur teve um bebê ontem, 1º de Novembro, um menino. Seu nome é William Weasley, Jr., e não poderia ser mais fofo, vermelhinho e cheio de dobrinhas. Infelizmente, Gui não pode tirar uma folga, então ele não está aqui, mas nós enviamos uma coruja para avisar, tomara que ela já tenha recebido. Eu não conheço os minuciosos detalhes sobre o funcionamento do correio das unidades da nossa causa, mas imagino que a entrega não seja feita ponto-a-ponto, e que, portanto, ela demore mais. _

_Tenho que ir, ou chegarei atrasada na minha aula de medi-bruxaria. Estão falando em me mandar duas vezes por semana para o St. Mungo's, para estudar sob a orientação do medi-bruxo Krantz. Vou ser avaliada nessa semana._

_Tome cuidado. Penso sempre em você._

_  
Com carinho,_

_Gina _

P.S. Dobby e eu cozinhamos alguns cookies. Há o suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército (sem trocadilhos), então divida com os garotos.

* * *

_2 de Novembro_

_  
Malfoy, _

Embora eu saiba que você perguntou somente para chatear o Harry, eu vou responder a sua pergunta de qualquer forma. Hogwarts está solitária. Não apenas porque Harry e Rony foram embora mas também porque toda a atmosfera mudou. Nos ensinam como lutar numa batalha sobre a qual ninguém nos diz nada. O que me traz à real razão desta carta.

_  
Eu venho sondando Harry e Rony faz meses, para que eles me digam o que está acontecendo, e eu estou cansada de sempre receber respostas evasivas. Você pode me contar alguma coisa?_

_-Gina

* * *

_

_9 de Novembro_

_  
Querida Gina_

_Mande meus parabéns para Fleur. Encontrei o Gui há dois dias e ele está andando nas nuvens. Não diga nada ainda, pois não sei se vou conseguir a aprovação, mas estou tentando mandar o Gui para casa no Natal. É uma surpresa._

_Como foi a sua avaliação para medi-bruxaria? Espero que até a sua formatura nós não precisemos mais dos seus serviços. Já tenho muita gente da minha "família" por aqui ultimamente. Mande minhas lembranças para à sua mãe._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry _

P.S. Por que você está escrevendo para o Malfoy?

* * *

_11 de Novembro._

_  
Weasleyzinha,_

_O Potter Perfeito e cia. estão te deixando a ver navios? Acho que até poderia ser seu informante, mas para isso cobrarei um preço. Você me mantém abastecido com doces caseiros e eu lhe digo o que quiser saber. Combinado?_

D.M.

* * *

_Malfoy, _

Ok, combinado. Não sabia que você era um "doçólatra". Estou mandando cookies dessa vez, algum pedido futuro?

_  
Gina

* * *

_

_15 de Novembro_

_Weasleyzinha,_

_Os planos de ataque do Lorde das Trevas parecem, agora, ser a captura das famílias dos bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas. Os pais de Granger, além de muitos outros, foram removidos para um lugar seguro. Eles estão realmente pegando pesado com os trouxas que tem filhos trabalhando activamente para o Ministério e sua causa. Nós interceptamos uma informação que parece remeter a um ataque contra Hogsmeade e Hogwarts. Acho improvável que ele consiga chegar a Hogwarts tão cedo, mas Hogsmeade é uma possibilidade. Estou certo em imaginar que todas as visitas de finais de semana para lá foram canceladas?_

_Mande fudge._

_  
D.M.

* * *

_

_19 de Novembro_

_Malfoy,_

_Sim, as visitas para Hogsmeade foram canceladas. Eu sequer tenho permissão para ir até lá e chegar ao St. Mungo's via rede de flu. Ao invés disso, eu tenho uma chave de portal, mas pelo menos agora eu sei o porquê. O que significa, por acaso, que eu fui aprovada no programa de medi-bruxaria de lá. Meu primeiro dia foi ontem. O medi-bruxo Krantz, que é o meu orientador, é extremamente exigente, mas o mais brilhante cirurgião que eu já conheci. Ele nos ensina métodos bruxos e trouxas, então, não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre preparados. É melhor você não se ferir, ou alguém poderá usar medicina trouxa em você. Eu suponho que você prefira morrer, não?_

_  
De qualquer forma, o que te fez ficar do nosso lado?_

_  
Aproveite o fudge e mantenha-me informada._

_  
Weasleyzinha (Até que eu gostei)

* * *

_

_19 de Novembro_

_  
Querido Harry,_

_  
Sim, eu fui aprovada no programa, e estou muito feliz com isso. É maravilho o que você vem tentando fazer pelo Gui. Alguma chance de você aparecer no feriado? _

_  
Hermione foi embora ontem. Ela disse que não poderia me dizer onde estava indo, e me pediu para lhe dizer que ela entrará em contacto assim que puder. E, é claro, que ela te ama._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina  
_

_

* * *

_

_24 de Novembro_

_  
Weasleyzinha, _

A família de Dino Thomas sofreu um ataque. Ambos os pais estavam em casa na hora do ocorrido. Não vou dar detalhes, portanto não pergunte. Saiba apenas que eles se foram. Dino faz parte da unidade do sei irmão, Rony, eu acho, e eles estão no meio de uma missão e não podem ser contactados. Logo, Dino ainda não foi informado. Os ataques ocorrem, agora, numa média de duas vezes por semana. Ainda não conseguimos estabelecer um padrão, mas eu tenho certeza de que há algum. Temos uma equipe que está trabalhando somente nisso, na _segurança de algum escritório, escondido em algum lugar. Eu sugeri que os trouxéssemos aqui por um dia, então veríamos quão rápido eles não achariam o padrão._

_  
É reconfortante saber que os nossos médicos são treinados no St. Mungo's, e que eles não vêm directamente da tutela de Poppy Pomfrey. E isso é o máximo de elogios que você vai conseguir. _

_  
O fudge acabou. Mande mais._

Malfoy

* * *

_25 de Novembro_

_  
Querida Gina,_

_  
Parabéns pelo programa de medi-bruxaria. Estou muito orgulhoso. Parece que o Gui estará n'A Toca no Natal. Ele ainda não disse para sua mãe que ele estará lá. Eu gostaria de estar lá para ver todo mundo, mas eu não vou poder tirar folga._

_Eu já avisei a Hermione das novidades pelo correio, então eu duvido que ela esteja muito feliz comigo no momento. Ela, no entanto, vai pr'A Toca no Natal._

_  
Você não me respondeu a pergunta sobre o Malfoy. O que está acontecendo? Agora você está mandando pacotes para ele... Não gosto disso._

_  
Com carinho,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

__28 de Novembro_

_  
Jovem Mestre Draco, (Dobby não pára de lhe chamar assim)_

_O que você quer dizer com "Rony está em uma missão"? Harry me disse que ele estava em treinamento e em segurança. Eu vou esganar o Menino-Que-Mentiu. Ele não virá no Natal, e você? Vai tirar folga?_

_  
Estou muito triste com a notícia sobre a família do Dino. Perdemos tantos amigos e pais de amigos... Acho um desperdício e isso me deixa muito deprimida._

_  
Hoje eu não estou tendo um dia muito bom. O Lupin me azarou hoje. É! Lupin! Um amigo da minha família! Um professor! Agora eu sei como você se sentiu naquele pequeno incidente com Moody Olho-Tonto._

_Uma observação mais alegre: Eu estava lendo a sua carta no lago quando alguma coisa bateu no meu nariz, e eu vi que tinha começado a nevar. Eu adoro a primeira neve da estação e fiquei lá, sentada num banco, por mais de uma hora, enquanto a neve caía ao meu redor. Ok, isso foi terrivelmente estúpido, uma vez que eu estava congelando e agora eu estou fungando, mas aquilo era tão cheio de paz e calmo que eu não podia ir embora. Você entende? _

_  
Dobby e eu passamos a tarde inteira como escravos na cozinha. Ele é um garoto esquisito, não? _

_Aproveite o fudge._

–Srta. Wheezy do Harry Potter (outro apelido de Dobby)

* * *

_1º de Dezembro_

_Weasleyzinha,_

_Não se refira a você mesma como qualquer coisa do Harry Potter, ou perderá o seu informante. E sim, Potter mentiu, seu irmão está no meio de uma longa e profunda batalha num local que eu não posso revelar. A última notícia que eu tive é de que ele ainda estava vivo._

_  
Eu não vou comentar a impropriedade dos professores lançarem azarações nos estudantes, embora no seu caso isso provavelmente tenha sido merecido._

_  
Voldemort foi visto recentemente, mas conseguiu fugir antes que atacássemos. Há rumores de que ele tem um informante do nosso lado, algo altamente plausível, mas adivinhe quem todo mundo acha que é o informante? Sim, este que vos fala.._

_Aqui também está nevando. Desculpe-me por não compartilhar do seu entusiasmo, mas alguns de nós dormem em barracas enterradas uns trinta centímetros na neve, sem feitiço de aquecimento, para que não sejamos detectados magicamente. Isso meio que tira a alegria da coisa. Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu, ultimamente, me agarro com todas as forças a qualquer pedacinho de paz que eu possa ter._

_Diga a Dobby para lhe ajudar a preparar os cookies especiais de aveia que eu gosto. Ele vai saber de quais estou falando. _

_  
-Malfoy, mas pode continuar me chamando de Mestre Draco se quiser._

_  
P.S. Sim, eu vou tirar folga_.

* * *

_4 de Dezembro_

_Querido Harry,_

_  
Uma pena você não poder estar aqui no Natal. Não será a mesma coisa sem você, mas estou feliz que Hermione vá estar aqui conosco._

_  
Tudo está caótico no St. Mungo's. Às vezes eu me pergunto no que eu estava pensando quando eu me propus a isso. Cada vez mais pacientes são teleportados directamente dos campos de batalha. Desculpe-me por lhe encher com isso, como se você já não tivesse o bastante disso por aí.._

_  
Bem, se você quer saber, estou gostando de me corresponder com o Malfoy, ele é... interessante. E se eu não estou enganada, me parece que ele também está gostando... Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo._

_  
Com carinho,_

_Gina_

* * *

_4 de Dezembro_

_  
Draco, (que tal deixarmos assim?)_

_Você me diz o que tem acontecido com todo mundo por aí. E com você? Em quais missões você e Harry estão envolvidos? Vocês estão aí quietinhos para manter o Harry a salvo, sem chamar a atenção, ou estão no meio de tudo isso?_

_  
Deve ser difícil para você colocar a sua confiança num grupo de pessoas que não necessariamente confiam em você. Algum dia eu vou conseguir a minha resposta sobre o porquê de você estar fazendo isso? Não me leve a mal, estou feliz que esteja do nosso lado. É apenas uma curiosidade natural._

_  
Hoje eu fui auxiliar na minha primeira cirurgia. Lino Jordan foi teleportado directamente para a ala cirúrgica. Quando eu entrei na sala eu gelei. Foi como se pela primeira vez eu tivesse entendido o que estava acontecendo. Isso soa muito infantil? Claro que eu tenho sabido das batalhas e eu já enfrentei Voldemort e seus seguidores mais de uma vez, mas hoje foi diferente. Pareceu uma eternidade até eu retomar o controle sobre o meu corpo e ser capaz de me aproximar da mesa de cirurgia, para auxiliar na "ressurreição" do Lino. Desta vez pudemos salvá-lo. Eu temo pela próxima vez._

_Que carta depressiva, não? Vamos mudar de assunto, então? Queria que você passasse o Natal n"A Toca. Mamãe adoraria ter mais uma boca para alimentar, e eu acho que eu não me importaria em ter você por aqui. Por favor, diga que virá. Minha mãe cozinha melhor que eu._

_  
Pense nisso._

_Weasleyzinha_

* * *

_8 de Dezembro_

_Weasleyzinha,_

_Eu realmente não posso lhe dizer muito sobre a localização da nossa unidade. Se uma coruja for interceptada com qualquer informação, atual ou futura, isso poderia mudar o curso da guerra. Nesse momento, embora não pareça, uma vez que não paramos de remendar os feridos e enterrar os mortos, nós ainda temos vantagem. E desde quando o Potter é conhecido por não chamar a atenção?_

_  
Eu não fiquei surpreso em saber do seu choque quanto ao Jordan. Você pode ter enfrentado Voldemort antes, e desculpe-me por dizer isso, mas dessa vez isto está além de você e de seu grupinho brincando de salvar o dia. Acho que você considerava, no passado, o Lorde das Trevas como um inimigo pessoal, assim como Potter fazia, e não dava muita importância no impacto que ele causava em todo o mundo mágico, até agora. Isso sem mencionar que você tem sido muito protegida desta guerra._

_  
Quer meu conselho? Não se incomode com isso É bom que você sinta medo, choque e cansaço. Eu gostaria que mais coisas me chocassem ultimamente. É quando você se torna indiferente que você realmente precisa se preocupar._

_Bem, deixe-me pensar, passar uma semana num local chamado "A Toca", cercado de ruivos que me odeiam. Que jeito maravilhoso de passar o feriado! Não sei, preciso pensar a respeito._

_  
Pedido de doce – Mande alguma coisa de que você goste._

_

* * *

Draco_

_11 de Dezembro_

_Draco,_

_Ok, não vou mais mandar cartas depressivas. Esta é a última coisa de que você precisa, como se você não visse destruição todos os dias._

_  
Nesta sexta-feira haverá um baile de Natal. Isto não estava originalmente planejado, mas acho que Dumbledore está tentando compensar a perda das visitas a Hogsmeade. Eu vou com Colin_ _Creevey_ _e tenho certeza que vamos dos divertir muito com nossos amigos. É realmente patético este ser o meu segundo baile de natal e eu ainda ter que ir com um garoto pelo qual eu sinto tanta afeição quanto eu sinto pelos meus irmãos gêmeos._

_  
Por falar nos gêmeos, eu recebi um pacote deles ontem. Enquanto eu estava sentada na minha cama esperando o retorno de um passarinho amarelo (ok, eu não deveria, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito), eu pensava no quanto é legal você poder contar sempre com os gêmeos para um pouco de estabilidade, não importa o que aconteça. Bem, a estabilidade da instabilidade, e não é a mesma coisa? Eu sinto falta dos meus irmãos. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma crise de proteccionismo do Rony agora, as explosões no quarto dos gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos, que ainda não decidiram qual é mais descolado, e até mesmo o discurso do Percy sobre a espessura dos caldeirões. Claro que eu negaria isso assim que o Natal passasse. E quanto a_ você? _Não se incomoda de ser filho único?_

_  
Mamãe ainda não sabe, mas todos os meus irmãos estarão em casa no Natal.. Mal posso acreditar nisso, tenho certeza que Harry teve um trabalho imenso para conseguir uma folga para todos ao mesmo tempo. Posso te adicionar na lista?_

_  
Bem, preciso ir. DCAT me chama e depois eu tenho plantão no St. Mungo's. Claro que eu não os fiz, mas Sapos de Chocolate são os meus favoritos, então aproveite. Eu coloquei algumas canetas de açúcar por precaução._

_  
Com carinho,_

_Gina_

_

* * *

_

_14 de Dezembro_

_Gina,_

_Vá em frente e acrescente mais uma pessoa na lista. Esta será, provavelmente, minha última carta até o feriado. Estamos nos preparando para sair daqui e não posso lhe dar mais informações._

_  
Se eu me importo em ser filho único? Você está brincando? Eu tive tudo o que quis e nunca tive que dividir nada com ninguém. Não há nada melhor que isso._

_  
Como foi o baile de Natal? Creevey foi um cavalheiro ou eu devo deixar escapar para um dos seus irmãos que eles precisam ensinar ao jovem rapaz como respeitar uma jovem bruxa? Eu sei que você me disse que ele é um amigo, mas amigo ou não, ele continua sendo um garoto. E nós não somos os seres mais honrados quando o assunto é uma garota bonita. Pare de rir; sim, eu disse que você é bonita. Isso se eu me lembro bem. Não poderia dizer que prestei muita atenção quando eu estava na escola._

_  
Agora eu preciso ir, mas eu queria mandar uma última carta para lhe agradecer pelo chocolate, é claro._

_Draco_

* * *

Gina acordou na manhã da véspera de Natal com uma sensação de frio no seu estômago. Ela sofria por antecipação com a chegada de Draco. Ela recebeu uma coruja de Rony antes de partir de Hogwarts para o feriado, informando-a que todos chegariam por uma chave de portal pré programada às 15:00 da véspera de Natal. Contar a seus pais sobre a visita de Draco fora mais fácil do que ela poderia esperar, e embora eles estivessem preocupados com essa nova amizade, eles nunca deixariam alguém à sua porta. Era o jeito dos Weasley. Bem, da maioria dos Weasley. Gina tinha certeza de que Rony não teria problema algum em bater a porta na cara de Malfoy.

O arranjo dos lugares para dormir foi o maior problema que Gina enfrentou. A casa estaria lotada, uma vez que todo mundo estaria lá, então Draco teria que dividir o quarto com Rony. Gina estava certa de que, independentemente do lado em que Draco lutasse, eles nunca se dariam bem. Já os outros irmãos poderiam eventualmente mudar de idéia,... provavelmente. Ela não estava certa do porquê disso, mas havia algo que a impulsionava a fazer este Natal o melhor possível para Draco.

O dia anterior foi gasto em compras no Beco Diagonal, com sua mãe e Hermione. Gina entrou numa loja de variedades, cheia de objectos diversos, quando encontrou um colar. Era um pedaço de pedra de sangue num cordão de couro que ela achou parecer masculino o suficiente para um garoto usar. Havia um pequeno pergaminho na caixa que explicava as propriedades da pedra.

Pedra de sangue: Pedra curativa, que promove equilíbrio mental, paz, força, saúde, harmonia, infunde a sabedoria, aumenta a criatividade, concentração e cicatriza feridas. Ela revitaliza o amor, relacionamentos, amizades e traz purificação.

Ela pensou em Draco imediatamente, então levou o colar ao vendedor e pagou por ele.

Agora, na véspera de Natal, ela estava começando a questionar a sua escolha pelo presente. Quem dá a um homem que mal conhece um colar? E o mais importante, quem dá a Draco Malfoy qualquer coisa que não seja gritantemente valiosa e esnobe? Ele provavelmente vai esboçar um sorriso esnobe e deixá-lo de canto, esquecendo-o completamente. 'Quem se importa?' ela se perguntou, provavelmente pela décima vez naquele dia.

A manhã se arrastou na mesma velocidade de uma lesma subindo um vidro molhado. Gina sentou-se no sofá da sala e ficou olhando os ponteiros do relógio moverem-se, contorcendo as mãos e mordendo o lábio inferior: tiques que ela tinha desde a infância. Às 2:59 ela prendeu a respiração, às 3:00 ela ouviu o barulho de passos na porta da frente. Ok, nenhum grito. Vai ver, talvez ainda não o tivessem matado, ou talvez já tivessem. Molly, Arthur, Fleur com o bebê no carrinho, e Hermione vieram correndo da cozinha para ver quem estava na porta.

"Harry?"

Choque, alegria, desapontamento e culpa. Isso foi o que Gina sentiu. Choque, alegria e desapontamento pelo fato de Harry estava lá, e culpa por desejar que fosse Draco quem estivesse lá. Ela sabia que uma vez que Harry era o Comandante, quando ele tivesse uma folga então alguém deveria ficar no lugar dele. A única pessoa que poderia ocupar o posto era Draco, o que significava que ele não viria.

Os Weasley recém-chegados entraram, seguindo Harry e pelos dez minutos seguintes tudo o que podia se distinguir eram choros de mulher e vozes masculinas tentando acalmá-las, enquanto os pais reencontravam os filhos, uma mulher apresentava o filho a seu pai e uma namorada, pela primeira vez na vida, ficava sem palavras pela alegria de encontrar o namorado.

Gina tentou afastar a idéia de que fora iludida, enquanto se apoiava na parede da sala, admirando a atmosfera feliz diante de si. Então Carlinhos levantou-a com um abraço de quebrar as costelas e todos os pensamentos de desapontamento desapareceram temporariamente. Seus irmãos estavam em casa e a salvo, e este realmente seria um Natal feliz.. Depois de ter falado com todos os seus irmãos, Harry foi dar um abraço em Gina.

"É bom te ver, Gina."

"É bom te ver também, Harry" ela disse antes de espantar uma lágrima que escapava de seus olhos.

Harry chegou mais perto de sua orelha para sussurrar, "Eu tenho uma coisa na minha mochila pra você. Ele me pediu pra dar a você quando estivesse sozinha."

Ela não pode conter o sorriso de orelha a orelha que surgiu em sua face, enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

Algum tempo depois do jantar Gina deu um jeito de falar a sós com Harry. Na verdade, ela o seguiu enquanto ele ia ao banheiro, e o cercou na porta.

"Ok Potter, onde é que está?"

Harry não pode segurar a risada diante da ansiedade de Gina. "Tá no quarto do Rony. Vou lá pegar e já levo no seu quarto."

Gina esperou pacientemente por quase quinze minutos, enrolando uma mecha de cabelos para se manter ocupada. Quando ela estava prestes a dizer umas boas para Harry por fazê-la esperar tanto, ela ouviu uma batida na porta. Ela sorriu. Harry era a única pessoa que ainda batia na sua porta. Até Hermione já não fazia mais isso após dividir o quarto com Gina por tantos verões.

"Entra, Harry," ela disse. "Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Hermione me encurralou no quarto do Rony," ele sorriu timidamente.

Gina não pôde fazer nada senão sorrir. Deve ser o inferno na Terra ser separado de alguém que você ama tanto.

Harry entregou a Gina um pedaço de pergaminho com um selo verde, em forma de dragão, e uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel verde, com um laço prata.

"Sempre um Sonserino, não? Sabe, o Malfoy veio falar comigo e perguntou se eu queria tirar folga no lugar dele. Ele disse que ele não tinha mais família para voltar, e pelo que ele percebeu das suas cartas, sua família ia preferir me ver muito mais do que a ele. Ter a família completa, entende? Foi muito decente da parte dele, não acha?"

"É, foi sim," ela respondeu baixinho, assentindo delicadamente com a cabeça.

"Você parece mais desapontada do que eu poderia esperar. Há alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, Gina?"

"Não, Harry, não há nada que você deva saber," ela disse, com um sorriso triste, "Estou feliz que você esteja aqui. Agora, vá procurar Hermione e passe um pouco de tempo com a sua namorada." Ela queria se livrar dele para então ler a sua carta com privacidade.

Gina acompanhou Harry até a porta para ter certeza de que a porta estaria fechada. Ela mal podia conter o impulso de saber o que estava dentro do pequeno e delicado embrulho, ou de saber que desculpas a carta, sem dúvida, trazia. Mas o quê saber em primeiro lugar? Aquela era a pergunta crucial. A carta era sua maior prioridade, mas ela tinha medo de lê-la, e alguma coisa em seu teor estragar a surpresa contida na caixinha. Não, não seria bom. Teria que ser a caixa primeiro.

Seus pequenos dedos puxaram a fita, que foi flutuando para o chão. O papel de embrulho se juntou à fita logo depois, e Gina se viu segurando uma caixa preta de veludo. Era muito grande para ser um anel, mas sem dúvida guardava alguma jóia. Cuidadosamente, como se ela tivesse medo de que a caixa pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento, ela levantou a tampa com as mãos trêmulas. Dentro da caixa havia um colar de platina, com um pingente contendo em seu interior um feitiço que produzia flocos de neve. Gina sentiu um grande aperto em seu peito.

Após várias tentativas frustradas, Gina finalmente conseguiu fechar o colar em volta do seu pescoço. Ela ficou segurando o pingente por um momento antes de voltar a sua atenção para a carta. Após romper o selo, ela abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.

* * *

_24 de Dezembro_

_Querida Gina,_

_  
Acho que você está chateada comigo agora, ou talvez não esteja, eu realmente não sei. Mas eu queria me explicar, de qualquer forma. Primeiro, eu nunca menti para você. Eu lhe disse para adicionar uma pessoa à lista... Mas eu nunca disse quem seria essa pessoa. Segundo, eu queria vê-la. Seria bom colocar um rosto real nas cartas. Não que eu não saiba como você é, mas às_ vezes, _quando eu leio suas cartas, eu sinto que gostaria de ter prestado mais atenção em você na escola. Se você e eu pudéssemos passar o feriado sozinhos, não haveria possibilidade de eu não ter aceitado o convite., mas a idéia de passar uma semana sendo julgado pelos seus irmãos é mais do que eu posso aguentar. Isso sem mencionar que também não queria ser constantemente lembrado da ausência dos meus pais. Acredito que você tenha_ _ouvido falar do desaparecimento deles. Ninguém tem notícia alguma deles. Vou deixar você saber de uma pequena fantasia minha: às vezes eu gosto de fingir que eles estão num retiro, em alguma ilha deserta. Apenas os dois, curtindo a vida. Pensamentos infantis? Talvez, mas é o que me faz continuar em dias como esses._

_  
Minha outra razão para não ido é você. Eu sei que Potter é como se fosse seu irmão. Ele tem fotos de todos os Weasleys que ele carrega para qualquer lugar que vá. Embora você possa não gostar de pensar nisso, esta pode ser a última vez que toda a sua família está reunida. Seria egoísta da minha parte tirar isso de você, e embora eu seja um bastardo egoísta, não quero ser a causa disso._

_  
Mulher, por Merlim, você está me amolecendo! Espero que você queime esta carta depois de lê-la. Não gostaria que houvesse qualquer prova de que eu tenho uma alma. Eu sei como os Grifinórios gostam de acreditar que eu não tenho._

_  
Feliz Natal, Gina._

_  
Draco _

P.S. Pensei que talvez o feitiço pudesse lhe ajudar quando você precisar de um pouco de paz.

* * *

N/T2: Fudge é uma espécie de doce, do qual não temos similar por aqui (não que eu saiba). Se quiserem saber como é, segue uma receitinha:

Fudge de Chocolate e Amendoins

Rendimento - cerca de 24 fudges  
Tempo de Preparo - 10 minutos  
Tempo de Cozimento - 15 minutos  
**Ingredientes**  
1 1/2 xícaras de (chá) de açúcar  
2 Colheres (sopa) de margarina.  
1 pitada de sal  
4 colheres (sopa) de leite em pó (50 g) dissolvidas em meia xícara (chá) de água  
1 Tablete de chocolate meio amargo (200 g)  
1/2 xícara (chá) de amendoins torrados e sem pele  
**Modo de Preparo:**  
Numa panela grande, junte o açúcar, a margarina, o sal e o leite dissolvido. Leve ao fogo médio e mexa até ferver. Abaixe o fogo e deixe ferver lentamente, mexendo por cerca de 5 minutos.  
Retire a panela do fogo e adicione os amendoins e os pedaços de chocolate. Mexa bem até o chocolate derreter por completo.  
Em seguida, despeje a mistura bem quente numa fôrma retangular (20 x 10 cm) bem untada. Alise a superfície. Deixe esfriar até ficar firme (cerca de 2 horas).  
Quando o fudge estiver frio, corte em pedaços quadrados de 2,5 cm.  
**Dica**  
Ao despejar o fudge na fôrma, vire de uma só vez todo o conteúdo da panela.  
**Variações**  
Substitua os amendoins por nozes, avelãs ou amêndoas.  
Sirva os fudges com creme de leite fresco (sem bater e sem açúcar).

Nham-nham!


	2. Parte Dois

Título: Mande Fudge

Autora: Annibug (annibug gmail com)

(Título Original - Send Fudge)

Traduzida por Walfreeda Myrddin (mrvitta yahoo com br)

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter® e os demais personagens da obra de J. K. Rowling são dela, e só dela, e ela resolveu ceder o direito de exploração para a Warner, para a Bloomsbury e para mais um monte de gente, e não para nós, fazer o quê... eu nunca disse que a propriedade intelectual não pertence a ela e eu meto um processo nas fuças de alguém que disser que eu disse uma coisa dessas (hahahaha). Bem, o fato é que sabemos muito bem de quem é a propriedade intelectual destes personagens (não é minha, nem de ninguém que escreve as fics, mas da Rowling, com cessão para a Warner e para quem mais ela quis), e não estamos explorando as marcas ou auferindo lucro, nosso único objetivo é homenagear a autora e nossos personagens favoritos. Portanto, s'il vous plaît, não nos processem, sim? Somos do bem, e não ganhamos nada com isso...

**Parte Dois**

Draco estava deitado, tentando ignorar a entrega que havia recebido em mãos. Harry Potter acabara de retornar da temporada de uma semana com os Weasleys. Ele tinha um sorriso que parecia estar fixado permanentemente no seu rosto, o que fazia Draco querer azará-lo da pior forma possível.

"Isto é pra você," Harry disse, lançando a ele um olhar furtivo enquanto atirava o pacote ao garoto loiro. Ele foi parar bem no meio do peito de Draco, e lá estava até agora, quase uma hora depois. Porra, porra, porra, ele pensava mais uma vez. A vontade de saber o que estava no pacote o matava lentamente. Ele odiava essa vontade louca que sentia de saber. Ela não deveria ter o poder de afetá-lo dessa forma. Ela era uma Weasley e, por Merlin – um demônio ruivo, pobre e nobre que havia acendido algo dentro dele, sobre o qual ele não queria tomar conhecimento, muito menos perder tempo avaliando. Mas, foda-se; lá estava ele, com Gina incrustada no seu cérebro. Ele se amaldiçoou, mais uma vez, por não ter ido vê-la. E então se amaldiçoou novamente por querer ter ido vê-la. Dane-se ela! "Melhor que tenha algum _fudge_ nesse pacote", ele pensou enquanto sentava no chão onde estivera deitado e começava a abrir o embrulho.

Analisando cada item que estava dentro do pacote por vez, ele sorriu quando encontrou um que de fato revelou-se ser mais _fudge_. Ele então abriu uma pequena caixa para examinar seu conteúdo. Draco soube imediatamente que pedra era aquela e qual o seu significado. Seu sorriso ficou maior ainda enquanto ele colocava o colar e escondia-o sob a camisa. Ele então passou para a carta, que cuidadosamente abriu. Uma foto caiu de dentro do pergaminho bem em cima do seu colo. Era de Gina no que ele supunha ser o Baile de Natal, pelas roupas escandalosamente reveladoras que ela vestia. A súbita vontade de matar Colin Creevey, seu acompanhante e, muito provavelmente o fotógrafo foi reprimida juntamente com os demais sentimentos que tinha por Gina Weasley e que não podiam ser expressados no momento. Ele guardou a foto a salvo dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta e passou a ler a carta.

* * *

_24 de Dezembro_

_Querido Draco,_

_  
Seu canalha! Como você ousa fazer joguinhos comigo? Estou tão brava com você por me fazer passar pelo carão de explicar a sua presença a meus pais, por me preocupar se você odiaria ficar n'A Toca, por me estressar por ter você e Rony dormindo juntos no mesmo quarto, por ter que agüentar os olhares de "é melhor você me dizer o que está acontecendo" do Harry. Mas, acima de tudo, e eu não posso acreditar que eu estou admitindo isso, eu estou brava com você porque eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu não convidei você porque eu senti pena, e eu faria tudo para assegurar que meus irmãos fossem civilizados. Afinal, estamos trabalhando todos pelo mesmo objetivo. E eu tenho certeza que eu poderia fazer algo para manter seus pensamentos longe de seus pais. Eu apenas queria você aqui. Por mim. Canalha estúpido._

_  
Obrigada pelo colar. Ele é lindo e eu o adorei. Tive que mostrá-lo a Fleur porque o bebê dela o pegou enquanto eu estava com ele no colo. Ela teve que desenroscá-lo das mãozinhas dele e disse que fosse quem fosse o rapaz misterioso (notei uma certa excitação nessas palavras, como se houvesse motivo), ele tinha um bom gosto para metais preciosos. Platina? Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Não tenho idéia de como você fez para comprá-lo, onde quer que você esteja. Embora, até onde eu sei, você poderia estar exatamente neste momento em Hogsmeade. _

_O floco de neve parece esquentar de vez em quando, ele é enfeitiçado?_

_  
Bem, acho que eu tenho que lhe agradecer por me mandar meu sétimo irmão para casa. Ele e Hermione ficaram com o meu quarto, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ele estar bancando o garoto de recados para mim. Eu não vou nem pensar no que eles estão fazendo e eu vou queimar meus lençóis quando ele for embora. Consegui fazer você imaginar a cena? Ótimo, você merece isso por não estar aqui. Então, estou encolhida no sofá em frente ao fogo, escrevendo pra você nesta noite de véspera de Natal. Todo mundo está dormindo, menos eu, e talvez Harry e Hermione. Agradeço a Merlin pelos feitiços silenciadores. Eu acho que vou parar neste adorável pensamento._

_  
Espero que você tenha tido um feliz Natal, e eu estarei pensando em você – contra a minha vontade._

_  
Com carinho,_

_Gina _

P.S. O que você achou da fotografia que o Colin tirou?

* * *

_31 de Dezembro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Não fique estressadinha, minha jovem. O que eu posso fazer se você me acha tão irresistível que você não pôde suportar a idéia de me ver escapando por entre os seus dedos? Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho uma folga pra tirar, e se você se comportar direitinho talvez eu vá lhe ver._

_Pedra de Sangue, hein? Eu ouso dizer que você está preocupada comigo. É lógico, eu te dou platina, e você me dá uma pedra. Parece justo. Tire essa expressão do rosto, você sabe que eu estou brincando. É um ótimo presente, e eu gostei muito._

_Bem, mas a foto também foi um presente completamente adorável. Se o seu vestido fosse um pouco mais curto, a foto seria indecente. E isso sim seria um presente! Peça para Creevey tirar uma dessas fotos. Pensando bem, não ouse pedir!_

_Potter anda muito feliz nos últimos dias. E agora eu imagino cenas perturbadoras dele e da Granger toda vez que o vejo, graças a você. Pentelha!_

_É meia-noite, 1º de Janeiro. Feliz Ano Novo, Gina._

_Draco_

_P.S. Sim, o floco de neve está enfeitiçado.

* * *

_

_6 de Janeiro_

_  
Querido Draco,_

_  
Você é um canalhazinho arrogante. Eu pude praticamente ver você com aquele risinho pretensioso na cara enquanto eu lia a sua carta. Você tem sorte que eu tenha senso de humor para essas coisas. Por outro lado, se você é o irresistível, porque está me pedindo fotos indecentes? Eu poderia deixar Rony dar uma olhadinha na sua solicitação, e então Voldemort seria a menor das suas preocupações._

_Então, quando você vai tirar uma folga? Você tem alguma idéia? Eu provavelmente poderia estar disponível, você sabe, se você implorasse. Eu poderia até deixar que você mesmo tirasse a foto. Não há muito sentido em envolver Creevey, você deixou isso bem claro._

_  
Bem, eu tenho que trabalhar num ensaio de Poções. Foi bom ouvir notícias suas, e Feliz Ano Novo pra você também._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina _

P.S. Você não vai me dizer qual o feitiço que você colocou no floco de neve?

* * *

_7 de Janeiro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Eu sou um fracasso._

_Draco

* * *

_

_9 de Janeiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_O que está acontecendo? Você está me deixando com medo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não pode me mandar uma carta como essa e não me explicar nada._

_Fale comigo._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina

* * *

_

_14 de Janeiro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Nós estávamos nos escondendo no Beco Diagonal depois de interceptar uma informação que mencionava vagamente um ataque planejado para logo após o réveillon. Então, nós esperamos e esperamos. Potter e eu ouvimos rumores sobre uma explosão em Hogsmeade e que éramos necessários lá, então conjuramos nossa unidade para explicar as mudanças e rapidamente aparatamos em Hogsmeade. Assim que chegamos lá, estávamos separados da unidade e nos vimos cercados por Comensais da Morte. Eles nos tinham exatamente onde queriam – um pequeno grupo de soldados ali, momentaneamente vulneráveis. Só no ataque surpresa nos perdemos quatro homens em feitiços fatais antes de aparatarmos de volta aos nossos postos originais, ao redor do Beco Diagonal. Nós rapidamente conjuramos uma área anti-aparatação que deveria restringir as movimentações na área pelo menos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas. _

_Estava um pouco além da Floreio e Borrões quando meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, dei de cara com Comensais da Morte; homens do passado do meu pai. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive que ficar cara a cara com um colega de escola. Blaise Zabini, o garoto que costumava se gabar de suas conquistas sexuais enquanto jogava Snap Explosivo em frente à lareira do salão comunal, me encontrou. Nós dois congelamos. Ele retomou seus sentidos primeiro e lançou uma azaração de amarração da qual eu mal tive tempo de evitar. Nós continuamos a tentar, relutantemente, azarar um ao outro em meio a uma guerra verbal que pareceu fazer muito mais danos. Ele falava sobre o traidor que eu era, enquanto eu tentava atingi-lo com a inabilidade dele de pensar por si próprio. Eu disse a ele que ele era apenas um seguidor dos passos de seu pai e que Voldemort não poderia se importar menos com qualquer um deles. Ambos eram apenas marionetes. Como poderiam ser subservientes a um mestiço, meio-humano, um psicopata cujo o foco principal partiu da pureza do sangue, que ele próprio não tem, para a destruição de um menino de dezoito anos que ele está tentando matar nos últimos dezessete? Nessa hora eu tinha conseguido encurralar Blaise num canto do beco. Eu tinha a minha varinha no peito dele. Eu mencionei que não há prisioneiros de guerra, para ambos os lados? Uma vez encurralado, um dos lados não pode sair vivo. Eu aposto que o Profeta não fala sobre isso, sobre como o precioso lado "da luz" tem o seu próprio lado escuro. Em todo o caso, eu estava lá, varinha a postos, aqueles olhos negros ardendo dentro dos meus. Ele podia ver a minha batalha interna. Eu sei que podia. Era tudo o que o bastardo podia fazer sem sorrir. Eu deixei ele ir. Porra, eu deixei ele ir, Gina. A partir daquele momento, qualquer assassinato cometido por Blaise Zabini pode ser considerado como cometido diretamente por mim. No fim das contas, nós perdemos a metade da nossa unidade. A batalha foi até altas horas da manhã. Todos os Comensais da Morte foram mortos, incluindo Blaise, mas eu não sei quantos de nós ele matou antes dele próprio ser morto. Potter jura que não houve nenhum, mas eu não acho que um dia eu vá acreditar nele. Além disso, eu fracassei e é tudo o que importa._

_-Draco

* * *

_

"Ei, Malfoy, eu preciso que você acompanhe o Finnigan ao St. Mungos e faça um relatório com o diagnóstico deles. O último ataque teve nele um efeito maior do que ele admite, e eu quero um atestado de saúde antes que ele seja necessário na batalha novamente", comandou Harry.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para Potter, em sinal de irritação. "Este é um trabalho que requer o cérebro de um "verme-cego". Mande Longbottom, ele é melhor qualificado."

"Mas eu estou mandando você, então mexa o seu traseiro rabugento e vá andando. Estou cansado de olhar pra sua cara." Harry disse.

Draco saiu pisando duro, indo buscar Finnigan, despercebendo por completo a expressão de divertimento de seu antigo inimigo.

* * *

"Com todo o respeito, medi-bruxo Krantz, psicologia não é realmente a minha área. Por que eu estou assistindo este paciente?" Gina perguntou, um pouco frustrada em ser retirada da ala cirúrgica. Essa era a única distração que tinha para não pensar tão constantemente em Draco.

"Você foi expressamente requisitada pelo Comandante, Srta. Weasley. Além disso, a experiência será boa para você. Você precisa entender a psique de um soldado em combate."

Entraram no quarto andar, que consistia principalmente numa área para pacientes atingidos por feitiços e azarações irreversíveis. Gina esteve lá uma meia dúzia de vezes para visitas pessoais. Havia também uma ala de psicologia situada na extremidade para ajudar a tratar dos aspectos neurológicos dos pacientes, e não somente de bruxos atingidos por azarações. Mais e mais soldados eram trazidos dentro para a avaliação após serem expostos ao combate. Gina tinha ouvido algumas das histórias horríveis sobre estes pacientes. Muitos sofriam de alucinações que não eram induzidas por magia, mas sim manifestações de seu cérebro. O quarto andar era um dos poucos lugares do St. Mungos onde haviam medi-bruxos e médicos trouxas trabalhando juntos, e foi lá que Gina encontrou Simas, esperando sua avaliação. Seus olhos marejaram com lágrimas ao ver o rosto familiar e ela arremessou-se em torno dele com um abraço.

"Diga alguma coisa, Simas, eu senti falta dessa sua voz," disse, sua própria voz abafada por ter seu rosto amassado no seu pescoço.

"Ah, Gina, garota, você está linda. É bom ver você, "disse, carregando do sotaque irlandês, como ele costumava fazer em Hogwarts, quando flertava com as garotas. Por um momento, eles poderiam fingir que esse era o caso. Eram apenas Simas e Gina, de volta do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Enquanto isso, Krantz parou atrás deles, murmurando alguma coisa sobre medi-bruxos, pacientes e condutas impróprias.

Depois que uma avaliação completa, ficou determinado que Simas Finnigan teria uma estadia noturna, para que fosse feitos mais exames, mas Krantz sentiu que ele ficaram preocupados com isso.

"Apenas por segurança," disse, olhando por cima do prontuário de Finnigan para Gina. "Agora, por favor, vá e informe o acompanhante dele que ele ficará aqui esta noite, ele poderá retornar amanhã pela manhã para buscá-lo. Eu acredito que esteja no Salão de Chá, no andar de cima. E então eu quero que termine aquela papelada que está acumulada na sua mesa".

Gina estava na metade das escadas quando se deu conta de que não sabia quem estava procurando. Bem, não deveria ser tão difícil descobrir. Dificilmente alguém usava o Salão de Chá agora que o novo Salão de Jantar havia sido inaugurado no primeiro andar. Seguindo seu caminho em direção à entrada do Salão de Chá, seu coração parou quanto ela viu um jovem sentado, de costas para ela. O cabelo escandalosamente loiro denunciava sua identidade.

"Draco," ela mal sussurrou, mas foi o suficiente. Ele virou-se para ela.

* * *

Gina vinha percebendo um calor sendo emanado do floco de neve enfeitiçado nos últimos dias. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Draco, o calor intensificou-se numa suave chama, que ela podia sentir até a ponta dos dedos dos pés.

Era como se o tempo desacelerasse enquanto Gina o olhava ali, de pé, em frente a ela, observando as mudanças no seu rosto, no seu corpo. Ele era mais alto do que ela se lembrava e estava mais magro do que ela gostaria de vê-lo. Havia manchas escuras sob seus olhos e ele não era bonito de uma forma convencional. Seu nariz era muito pontudo, a pele muito pálida e os lábios muito finos. Mas os olhos... Ah, aqueles olhos de um azul metálico e as bochechas, altas e delicadas, o faziam quase lindo. Ela poderia ter derretido num segundo.

Ele caminhou em direção a ela com uma graça que ela nunca havia visto em homem algum. Ele estava hipnotizando-a, e ela não desviou o olhar, ela não queria desviar o olhar. Gina quase tinha medo de falar, medo que sua voz despedaçasse o sonho, porque depois de tudo, aquilo tinha que ser um sonho. Não havia outra explicação para aquele desejo de seu coração de saltar pra fora, buscando as mãos dele para que acariciassem seu rosto. Ela inclinou-se sob o seu toque com um suspiro.

"Você é mais bonita do que eu me lembrava," ele disse a Gina, que ruborizou sob seu olhar examinador, embora não tivesse deixado de encará-lo.

Encontrando finalmente a sua voz, ela perguntou, "O que... Quer dizer, por quê? Por que você está aqui? Você trouxe Simas?

"Um-hum," ele confirmou, ainda encarando-a fixamente.

Draco olhou ao redor do Salão. Lá haviam dois outros ocupantes, um cuidando do Salão de Chá e o outro, um cliente. Ambos estavam obviamente observando o casal com interesse.

"Saiam!" ele ordenou, num tom que deixava claro que ele não era um homem que pudesse ser contrariado. Ambos os bruxos levantaram-se rapidamente e apressaram-se para a saída.

"Você sempre consegue o que quer?" Gina perguntou num sorriso divertido, já sabendo a resposta.

"Sempre", ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, inclinando-se sobre ela e encostando gentilmente seus lábios contra os dela, delicadamente no começo, mas tornando-se cada vez mais ansioso a cada momento. Gina mergulhou sua mão nas suas mechas loiras e curtas, que eram tão macias quanto ela poderia ter imaginado, fazendo com que ele soltasse um leve gemido.

As mãos dele desceram da sua cintura para os quadris, e empurrou-a delicadamente, conduzindo-a para trás Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, enquanto mordiscava seu lábio, como que pedindo por autorização, que não foi negada. Eles exploraram um ao outro avidamente. Línguas se acariciando e dentes mordendo. Ele nunca havia experimentado nada como Gina Weasley – algo entre menta e mais alguma coisa muito única e própria dela. Ele afundava-se no corpo dela e, no meio disso tudo, apoiou-a contra a porta.

Ele a pressionava entre o seu corpo e a porta. Ele precisava sentir cada curva do corpo dela e banir qualquer espaço existente entre eles. Agora ela sabia que estava sonhando. Gina havia beijado uma boa porção de garotos, mas nunca havia sido tão bom. Tão provocativo.

Suas mãos moveram-se mais para baixo outra vez, pegando-a no colo e levantando-a, puxando para si ainda mais. Instintivamente ela passou suas pernas em torno de sua cintura, gemendo enquanto ele a pressionava. Um calor trespassou o seu corpo, causando uma prazerosa dor entre suas coxas. O efeito que ela causava nele tampouco havia passado despercebido, e trouxe um sorriso aos lábios da garota ao perceber que ela era a causa daquela rigidez que era pressionada contra ela.

Draco deslizou sua mão no cabelo dela, puxando delicadamente sua cabeça para trás, dar-lhe o acesso total. Sua língua deslizou languidamente pela nuca da garota, parando para sugar no ponto onde era possível sentir a pulsação rápida, que fundia-se com a dele próprio. Sua outra mão serpenteou por baixo do uniforme branco, alisando suas costas. Precisava sentir a pele dela. Seus quadris e as coxas pressionando suas costelas eram a única coisa que suportavam o leve peso da garota. Isso era o que o faria continuar nas noites solitárias no acampamento. Quando as coisas parecessem impossíveis, perdidas e solitárias, ele teria apenas que procurar por essa lembrança e recordar que quando tudo estivesse acabado, ele teria algo que fazia valer a pena voltar para casa.

Quando ele sentiu as pequenas mãos dela no botão de sua calça, num estado de semi-frenesi, ele teve que tomar fôlego para murmurar seriamente. "Eu não acredito que eu estou dizendo isso, e se você repetir isso um dia, eu vou jurar que você está mentindo, mas... Nós estamos indo muito rápido. Sua primeira vez não deveria ser na porta do Salão de Chá".

"Tem um sofá logo ali", ela disse, toda séria, apontando para o outro lado do salão.

Ele encostou sua testa na dela. "Você não está ajudando," ele sussurrou, antes de colocá-la novamente em pé. Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, abrindo sua boca para dizer algo, apenas para ser interrompida pelos lábios dele nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, acariciando suas costas com mãos ágeis. Ele parou de beijá-la, segurando-a pela cintura e dando um passo para trás. "Não me tente, Gina."

"Mas..." Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele e viu sinceridade, então apenas suspirou. "É melhor você sobreviver pra voltar e terminar o trabalho, ou então eu vou te encontrar no além pra chutar o seu traseiro."

Ele a pegou pela mão e a conduziu até a mesa, puxando uma cadeira para ela então sentando-se no lado oposto.

"Sabe, o sofá seria mais confortável," ela disse, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Ele estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. "É, eu sei, mas eu não acho que eu possa confiar minha virtude a você", ele provocou.

Eles sentaram e conversaram por algum tempo, apenas curtindo o fato de estarem juntos, ambos cientes de como o tempo estava passando rápido. Duas horas se passaram antes de Gina relutantemente colocar um fim na conversa.

"Eu tenho uns trabalhos pra terminar antes de ir embora. Quer ir à minha mesa comigo?" ela perguntou, tentando não soar muito desesperada.

"Eu normalmente diria sim, mas você nunca terminaria seu trabalho se eu fosse". Ele levantou-se e foi até o lado da mesa onde Gina estava, encostando-se na beirada da mesa. "Mas eu posso vê-la amanhã, eu tenho que vir buscar o Irlandês."

"Eu não estarei aqui amanhã,", ela disse, triste, levantando-se e encaixando-se entre as pernas e braços dele. Ele apertou ainda mais o abraço antes de colocá-la um passo para trás, olhando para ela intensamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

Sua resposta foi simples. "Prestando atenção".

Depois de ter certeza que tinha memorizado cada sarda cor de âmbar, cada linha, cada imperfeição, ele disse o seu adeus.

Droga, ela não iria chorar, ela disse para si mesma, olhando ele partir. Partir para longe da segurança que ela pode lhe proporcionar, mesmo que momentaneamente. Saber que aquela poderia ser a última vez que o via doía mais do que ela acharia possível imaginar. Ela não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo novamente se ela fosse se sentir assim cada vez que ele tivesse que partir. Havia uma dor profunda, que pulsava em seu peito, enquanto uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos e escorria pelo seu rosto.

"Draco", ela chamou, num meio suspiro.

Ele se virou, seu coração quase parando ao ver aquele olhar no rosto dela. "Sim?"

Procurando algo para dizer, qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-lo com ela por mais um instante, ela disparou, "Por que o feitiço aquece?"

"Você ainda não descobriu? Ele aquece quando eu penso em você". E então ele se foi.

* * *

Depois de jogar uma água fria no rosto no vestiário feminino, ela voltou para a sua mesa, onde uma coruja havia pousado e esperava por ela. Ela livrou a coruja de sua carga e desenrolou o pergaminho. Seu conteúdo trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto.

_Querida Gina,_

_Considere-nos quites pelo uso do seu quarto no Natal._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry

* * *

_

N/T: Iu-hu! Sim, _action_ é o que a gente quer! Bem, eu tenho que aumentar os agradecimentos neste capítulo...

Primeiramente, para **KirinaLi**, minha betinha linda, que é a beta mais rápida que eu já conheci na minha vida, além de ser extremamente compreensiva, tanto com os meus erros quanto com as minhas confusões... Ah, e ela também vai ser advogada como eu (Wal levitando de orgulho!)!

Segundamente, para **Gabi Malfoy** que, muito prestativamente, me disse o que havia, em CdF, no primeiro, quarto e quinto andares do St. Mungos (eu não queria que a tradução ficasse muito diferente da que é feita pela Lia Tyler, e não tinha nenhum livro em português comigo – embora eu tenha que concordar com a Kirina... Blás é difícil de engolir)...

Terceiramente (dã), para as minhas três primeiras leitoras que deixaram _reviews_ (fiquei tão felizinha!): **Carol Maphoter** (as fics da Annibug são muito boas mesmo! Espero que a minha tradução não fique devendo muito... Ah, se quiser mandar uma _review_ direto pra ela, o e-mail é annibug gmail com. Tenho certeza que ela vai achar legal...), **DannyDPotter** (que bom que vc está gostando! Vou tentar liberar os próximos capítulos o mais rápido possível...) e **MiakaELA** (olha, eu também ficaria muito decepcionada se eu estivesse esperando um Malfoy no Natal, e viesse um Potter... ainda mais comprometido com outra!)

QUERO MAIS REVIEWS!

Bjks!


	3. Parte Três

**Parte 3**

_19 de Janeiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_Não tenho certeza se ter te visto foi uma coisa boa ou não. Desde então eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Por sorte, o médi-bruxo Krantz tem me mantido ocupada e ofereceu estender o meu estágio para os finais de semana. Parece que eu tenho futuro, ou pelo menos é isso que me dizem. Nem pensei muito para aceitar, afinal é uma chance de me distrair. Agora eu estarei lá quatro vezes por semana e é quase certo que eu terei um lugar no hospital quando eu me formar, se eu quiser._

_Também apareceu uma oportunidade de ir à Suíça no verão, para estudar sob a tutela dos melhores medi-bruxos do mundo bruxo. Verdade seja dita, eu acho que o Krantz quer que eu me increva somente para que eu fique longe da guerra. Que história é essa, de todos os homens da minha vida (que são predominantes) tentarem me proteger contra as mazelas do mundo? Quando eu lhe disse sobre o meu desejo de me tornar uma medi-bruxa de campo e ajudar na guerra, ele quase arrancou a minha cabeça. Eu disse a ele, "Então tudo bem se eu trabalhar dentro da segurança deste hospital, mas tudo péssimo se eu estiver em campo, onde eu poderia ser tão útil quanto sou aqui, ou mais?" Ele me disse, "Exatamente garotinha, agora vá pegar aquele trabalho do laboratório que eu estou esperando". Ele realmente me chamou de garotinha. O que aconteceu com aquele profissionalismo sério que eu tanto aprecio, eu lhe pergunto? De qualquer forma, eu ainda não me decidi que caminho vou seguir. As inscrições para a Suíça serão aceitas até o fim de Fevereiro. Eu ainda não disse nada para mamãe, se ela soubesse que eu estou sequer considerando a idéia, ela faria a minha inscrição antes que eu pudesse dizer "Pufoso"._

_Desculpe-me por ficar tagarelando desse jeito. Como você está? Harry disse lhe alguma coisa quando você voltou para o acampamento? Você sabe que ele armou tudo, não sabe? Se eu não tivesse ido ao salão de chá você teria ido me procurar no hospital?_

_Eu estou mandando fudge novamente, mas agora que eu estou trabalhando nos fins-de-semana eu não tenho muito tempo para cozinhar. Dobby e eu fizemos este e ele me disse que estaria mais que desejoso de continuar cozinhando para o jovem e bravo Mestre Draco, uma vez que a Srta. Wheezy não tem tempo. Eu disse a ele que você e Harry estavam trabalhando juntos e eu juro que ele estava quase sofrendo uma combustão espontânea de tanta alegria, só de pensar no seu antigo mestre trabalhando com o grande Harry Potter, palavras dele, não minhas. Então, agora você é um bravo mestre, e por aí vai. É realmente desagradável a forma como ele puxa o seu saco._

_Mal posso esperar para ter notícias suas novamente, e sinto saudades._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina_

_P.S. Tive um sonho fantástico ontem à noite. Depois das coisas que eu fiz com você na minha imaginação, você deveria estar se chutando por ter me dispensado no hospital._

_22 de janeiro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Sua garotinha provocadora. Não me diga que você sonhou comigo, e deixe as coisas por isso mesmo. Detalhes, bruxa!_

_Olha, eu não vou dizer o que você deve fazer, mas eu preferiria que você fosse para a Suíça no verão, e ficasse no St. Mungos no próximo ano, do que ter você longe daqui. Agora que você sabe a minha posição a respeito, espero que você a leve em consideração quando for tomar a sua decisão. O que nos leva a um outro assunto. Nós não chegamos a falar sobre "nós" quando eu lhe vi. As coisas aconteceram rápido demais e eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Gina, eu não divido. Sou egoísta e eu quero você só pra mim, mesmo que eu não possa estar fisicamente com você. Antes que nós nos envolvamos mais, eu preciso saber se estamos falando a mesma língua._

_Sim, Potter teve muito pra falar. Sabia que você deixou a sua assinatura no meu pescoço? Bem, Potter percebeu, e o assunto ainda está rendendo. Ameaças de agressão física são o único jeito de fazê-lo calar a boca. Respondendo à sua pergunta sobre se eu a teria procurado se você não tivesse me encontrado... Bem, pra ser honesto, eu já tinha perguntado por você, mas ninguém conseguiu locálizá-la, ou o Krantz, na ala cirúrgica. Antes de ir embora eu iria procurá-la novamente._

_Nós achamos que algo grande está sendo tramado; é uma coisa intuitiva, sem evidências substanciais. É algo que você quase pode sentir no ar aqui fora. Então, tenha cuidado extra enquanto você estiver aí no St. Mungos._

_Eu sinto sua falta, Gina. E não se preocupe em mandar doces. Eu sei que você está ocupada, então, ao invés de mandar doces, você pode me contar sobre os sonhos que anda tendo. Quero detalhes._

_Esperando ansiosamente,_

_Draco._

_26 de janeiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_Humm, então você quer alguns detalhes dos sonhos, hein? Talvez eu não ache que você esteja sendo um bom garoto e, consequentemente, você não mereça detalhes. Além disso, o que eu vou ganhar com isso? Recapitular os momentos mais importantes apenas me deixará ansiosa novamente, valeu, mas não, obrigada. Eu acho que você terá que se contentar com a sua própria imaginação._

_Os N.I.E.Ms já estão aí, e eu acho que vou ficar maluca. Embora não tão maluca quanto o Lupin. O homem está uma pedreira, é bom que eu já o tivesse conhecido antes dessas aulas, senão eu iria desprezá-lo num nível que eu tinha reservado somente para a imbecil da Skeeter. Embora agora eu já consiga conjurar um patrono corpóreo, então eu talvez não devesse estar reclamando. Quer uma boa risada? A forma do meu patrono, veja só, é uma doninha (N/T doninha, em inglês, é weasel, muito parecido com Weasley). Muito apropriado, eu sei. Como se eu já não fosse conhecida como a garota-doninha._

_Rony mandou uma coruja ontem. E você pode esperar um berrador a qualquer momento. Estou brincando, ele não o mencionou nenhuma vez, então ou Harry não disse nada a ele ou ele está em processo de negação pelo fato de sua irmãzinha estar fraternizando com o seu arquiinimigo dos tempos de escola. Eu contei à Mamãe sobre a Suíça, que, por sua vez, contou para o mundo sobre isso, então agora eu estou esperando todos os meus irmãos me dizerem como eu devo cuidar da minha vida. Rony foi realmente muito decente. Ele me disse que eu deveria fazer o que achasse certo para mim, e que ele gostaria de me ver longe desta região problemática por quanto tempo fosse possível, mas que esta é uma escolha minha e que ele me daria apoio total. E eu ainda não decidi o que fazer. É uma oportunidade maravilhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo minha contribuição seria muito importante por aqui também._

_Bem, chega de falar sobre mim. Algum progresso por aí? Eu me preocupo terrivelmente com você, assim como sinto terrivelmente a sua falta. Quando vamos nos ver de novo?_

_Com carinho,_

_Gina_

_P.S. Pense em você, eu e um monte de fudge derretido, espalhado sobre toda a sua pele nua, antes que eu limpe cada centímetro dela com a minha língua._

_Se você quiser mais, então terá que me dar algo em troca. Além disso, eu não espero que você divida. Eu estarei aqui esperando por você._

_28 de Janeiro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Eu estava errado, não me diga mais nada sobre os seus sonhos. Até o Potter começou a observar atentamente o estado no qual eu fui deixado depois de ler a nota final da sua carta. Eu me chutei mentalmente por não ter tido você quanto eu tive a chance. É nisso que dá ser nobre, não há dúvidas do porquê eu nunca ter feito isso antes._

_Se lembra que há um tempo eu mencionei que nos tínhamos pessoas tentando descobrir os padrões dos ataques? Uma chance para descobrir quem está liderando a tarefa. É isso mesmo, Granger. Ela está aqui conosto e está tendo um ataque porque ainda não conseguiu as respostas. Eu não acho que Potter esteja usufruindo dos benefícios de tê-la por aqui, até porque ela fica num estado de profunda ira todo o tempo, o que a deixa mais detestável que o usual. Na verdade, é bem engraçado. Aquela mulher ainda consegue me dar nos nervos. E eu tenho tentado ser legal com ela também. Ontem mesmo eu ia chamá-la de "sangue-ruim", mas parei no meio da palavra, o que mais ela quer? Por que você não podia fazer algo menos chamativo, que pudesse trazê-la para o nosso acampamento por um dia ou dois? As coisas que eu poderia fazer com você nesse período de tempo... Mas não, você escolheu passar seus dias com aquele Krantz. Eu estaria com ciúmes se ele não fosse velho o suficiente para ser avô do Dumbledore._

_O prazo final para a Suíça está se aproximando. O que você vai fazer? O relógio está andando, Gininha, e você tem que tomar a sua decisão. Os N.I.E.Ms e a graduação em breve baterão à sua porta, e ninguém pode tomar essa decisão por você. Independência, é tudo pelo que você espera quando está na escola e a coisa mais assustadora que você tem que encarar quando chega a hora. Lá no fundo eu acho que você já tomou a sua decisão. Proclamá-la parece que apenas vai torná-la irrevogável. Faça o que você tem que fazer, e todo o resto se ajeitará._

_Se cuide. Espero notícias suas em breve._

_Com carinho,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Eu posso sentir você estremecer sob o meu toque enquanto minha mão percorre delicadamente a parte interna de sua coxa, deslizando ligeiramente onde você mais me deseja, e onde eu quero estar. Eu a provoco até o momento em que a sua necessidade encontra o meu desejo por você. Minha língua prova a pele macia do seu pescoço, do seu queixo, seus lábios perfeitos._

_Sinto sua falta, Gina._

_1º de Fevereiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_Eu mandei a minha inscrição para a Suíça, juntamente com uma carta de recomendação, se eu for aceita, eu ainda posso mudar de idéia. Fico feliz que você ache que eu sei o que fazer, mas, honestamente, eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Eu tenho uma reunião com Dumbledore nesta tarde, mas ele foi muito vago sobre o assunto que ele precisa tratar comigo. Eu tenho o maior respeito por esse homem, mas eu tenho que dizer, às vezes ele parece maluco. Quando eu perguntei se ele poderia ser um pouco mais específico sobre o quê ele precisava falar comigo, ele sorriu, me ofereceu um limão confeitado que ele tirou do bolso (eu recusei educadamente) e foi embora._

_Colin e eu fazemos dupla em Poções, e estamos trabalhando na Veritaserum. Você por acaso morre de vontade de saber alguma coisa sobre o Colin? Não? Eu também não, mas eu posso perguntar qualquer coisa a ele quando experimentarmos as poções, e ele fará o mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai tentar me sacanear, e eu gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo com ele. Uma pena eu não fazer dupla com alguém mais escandaloso, tem algumas pessoas que eu adoraria arrancar alguns podres... Ou melhor ainda, eu poderia experimentar no Snape. Aquele é um homem com esqueletos no armário. Eu adoraria percorrer um pouquinho os pensamentos dele._

_Hermione ainda está por aí? Não que você esteja realmente tentando, mas eu não vejo por que ela não lhe daria uma chance. Quero dizer, você sempre foi um cara legal com ela, ops, espera um minuto, esse não é você! Você era definitivamente terrível com ela, e se eu fosse Hermione, nunca mais falaria com você. O que você fez com os dentes dela seria causa suficiente para odiá-lo e eu tenho certeza que você não tentou realmente conter seus comentários sobre "sangue-ruins" perto dela. Eu acho que se ela voltar para Hogwarts eu vou ensiná-la minha azaração para rebater bicho-papão e outras que eu venho aperfeiçoando. Então, eu sugiro que você tome cuidado com o que faz e diz a ela. Harry pode ser o namorado dela, mas ela é como uma irmã para mim e você sabe como nós, os Wealeys, cuidamos da nossa família._

_Vou dar uma escapadinha para a cozinha antes de me encontrar com Dumbledore. Você acha que, se eu for para a Suíça, ele me deixaria levar Dobby? Só uma idéia._

_Sinto sua falta._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina_

_P.S. Meu corpo estremece sob suas mãos fortes enquanto elas percorrem o meu corpo, incendiando minha pele com o seu toque. Você me puxa para baixo, para que eu me deite sobre você, e eu traço o contorno do seu corpo magnificamente construído vagarosamente, com a ponta dos meus dedos, e em seguida com meus lábios, com minha língua. Começando pelo seu queixo, indo para o seu pescoço e então para o seu peito. Minha língua circula o seu mamilo antes que eu o morda levemente. Eu posso ouvir você sussurrar o meu nome, Gina. O som do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios na sua voz profunda e sexy me deixa com um desejo que somente você pode despertar. Suas mãos se afundam nos meus cabelos enquanto eu continuo descendo..._

"Gina, eu preciso que você vá à sala cirúrgica nível 2. Krantz ouviu rumores sobre outra batalha, e parece que teremos um longo dia. Ele está esperando por você lá, aguardando os pacientes por chave de portal a qualquer momento."

Gina desceu o corredor desejando que fosse possível aparatar dentro do hospital. Não que fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Nem que ela quisesse, ela não poderia tirar a licença para aparatar. Desde o começo da guerra todas as concessões de licenças foram suspensas até ordem em contrário, a não ser que você tivesse uma aprovação por escrito do Ministério da Magia.

Quando ela virou na última curva e estava prestes a entrar na sala de cirurgia, os pêlos da sua nuca eriçaram-se e ela sentiu uma sensação estranha no seu estômago. A porta da sala estava fechada. "Isso é estranho," ela pensou. Havia uma janela ao lado da porta e a persiana estava fechada, mas ela poderia espiar através dela. Ela não estava preparada para o que ela viu. Havia uma enfermeira caída inconsciente num lado da sala e o medi-bruxo Krantz estava se contorcendo no chão a poucos metros dela. Um Comensal da Morte estava de pé diante dele, sua varinha esticada e apontada para aquele homem idoso. O mentor de Gina.

Ela sequer pensou, apenas alcançou direto a sua varinha e escancarou a porta. O elemento surpresa era a única coisa que a deixava em vantagem, mas foi suficiente. O Comensal da Morte virou-se para a porta, liberando Krantz da maldição e mal pronunciou o "Av" do Avada Kedavra antes de Gina bradar, "_Estupeça_," e ele cair pesadamente no chão. Ela conjurou por segurança antes de correr para o interfone e requisitar o serviço de emergência. Ela levitou Krantz, inconsciente, até a maca enquanto a ajuda chegava.

"Cheque a enfermeira ali no canto, eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar com Krantz. Um de vocês, tome conta do prisioneiro, pegue a varinha dele e se ele sequer tremer, estupore-o novamente, mas o restante de vocês precisa verificar o estado dela," ela disse, apontando a mulher que ainda estava no chão. Passando sua varinha sobre Krantz para se assegurar do seu estado, ela ficou aliviada ao perceber que não havia nenhum dano permanente. Seus nervos ainda tilintavam por terem sido submetidos à Maldição Cruciatus por tanto tempo, mas agora ele estava consciente e relativamente coerente. Gina conjurou alguns feitiços de cura para amenizar os efeitos, mas não havia muito o que fazer exceto esperar que o corpo se curasse por si só. Enquanto ela se ocupava com este trabalho, Krantz disse a ela que o Comensal da Morte entrou com uma das chaves de portal do hospital. Ele não deveria ter conseguido isso porque cada chave de portal é especialmente elaborada para funcionar somente com o soldado que a carrega. As chaves de portal eram fornecidas somente para a "Luz", como eles eram chamados agora, então não havia risco dos seguidores de Voldemort entrarem no St. Mungos. Aparentemente eles arranjaram um jeito de contornar esse problema..

Gina terminou seu trabalho com Krantz, que se recusou a ser internado como paciente, e recebeu a terrível notícia de que a enfermeira fora atacada com um Avada Kedavra e, é claro, não havia nada a ser feito por ela. Gina tinha acabado de se dirigir para o balcão frontal quando Harry irrompeu pela entrada, seguido de pelo menos uma dúzia de outros homens, todos vestidos com o mesmo uniforme que ela já vira em Simas e Draco. Ele colocou os olhos nela e ela pode perceber o alívio percorrer a sua face. Ele ouviu sobre o ataque e temia o pior.

Ele correu a passos largos em direção a ela e a envolveu em um abraço apertado, enquanto perguntava, "Você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Ela o empurrou delicadamente e ele relutantemente afrouxou o seu abraço. O estado de choque começava a desaparecer e ela passou a tremer levemente. Enquanto ela se afastava alguns passos dele, ela detalhava os acontecimentos que ela presenciou e o que Krantz havia dito a ela. Quando ela terminou o relato, já tinha seu auto-controle de volta e Harry a encarava com um misto de preocupação e orgulho.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, Gina já disparou. "Onde está Draco?" ela perguntou, enquanto olhava ao redor novamente para se certificar que ele não estava lá, mas ela tinha certeza que não estava.

Harry pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável antes de falar. "Bem, é, hum... é o seguinte, Gina."

"Desembucha, Potter! Ele está bem?" ela perguntou, sem ao menos tentar esconder o tom temeroso de sua voz.

"Tá, ele está bem... É que quando ele ficou sabendo que houve um ataque no St. Mungos, bem, ele meio que teve um surto, e nós... hum, nós tivemos que estuporá-lo, Gina."

"Vocês tiveram que o quê? Harry Potter, por favor, diga-me que você realmente não o estuporou." Gina censurou-o enquanto massageava suas têmporas numa vã tentativa de afastar a sua crescente enxaqueca.

"Bem, na verdade foi um estuporamento fraquinho," ele disse, sem sequer se preocupar em esconder a sua expressão presunçosa, "e eu fiz isso sem os outros caras ao redor. E eu lancei um '_Enervate'_ quase que imediatamente, e ele deve chegar aqui daqui a pouco, junto com o resto da unidade. Nós precisamos revistar o resto do hospital e falar com os funcionários. Depois disso nós vamos decidir o que fazer, mas eu aposto que vocês terão alguns soldados fazendo uma patrulha permanente nas redondezas a partir de agora." Ele percebeu o rosto dela iluminar-se com este último comentário, e odiou ter que ser ele a apagá-lo. "E não, Draco não será um dos guardas. Ele é muito valioso pra ficar aqui. Desculpe, Gina."

"Não sei do que você está falando. A idéia nunca passou pela minha cabeça," ela mentiu, virando o seu rosto para encarar a parede.

Harry passou seu braço ao redor da garora e a guiou para uma poltrona no salão. Eles conversaram um pouco mais, e como ele não conseguiu convencê-la a voltar para Hogwarts para descansar um pouco ele ofereceu a ela um café. Ela aceitou, não que quisesse café, mas para ele parasse de fazer aquela tempestade em copo d'água. Sua cabeça começava a latejar e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos ela pressionava sua testa com as palmas das mãos, tentando encontrar algum alívio com a pressão. Não estava funcionando, mas isso a impedia de olhar toda a confusão ao redor dela. Ela sentiu o cheiro de café e ouviu Harry colocar a xícara na mesa próxima a ela antes de sentar e colocar a mão nas suas costas.

"Você não tem mais nada pra fazer?" ela perguntou, num tom mais irritadiço do que ela pretendia.

"Tudo bem, então eu vou embora," ele disse.

Não era a voz de Harry.

Ela não olhou para cima, mas rapidamente estendeu seu braço para alcançá-lo enquanto ele levantava, continuando a segurar sua testa com a outra mão. "Não vá. Desculpe. Achei que era outra pessoa."

"Deveria ter imaginado," Draco disse, enquanto sentava novamente. Pegou a mão que Gina estendera para ele e entrelaçou-a com a sua mão. Ela ainda não tinha olhado para ele, e ele estava começando a ficar um pouco nervoso. Ele tinha encontrado Potter no caminho enquanto procurava por ela, e ele havia contado brevemente o que acontecera. "Gina, você está bem?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se para levantar o queixo da garota.

"Estou com enxaqueca," ela resmungou, antes de cair num choro incontrolável. Draco levantou de sua cadeira e ajoelhou-se diante dela, puxando-a para perto de si para que ela pudesse chorar no seu ombro tudo o que estava preso em seu peito. Ele tinha certeza que ela realmente tinha uma enxaqueca, mas que aquele não era o único problema. Ela estava com medo e não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Quando o choro de Gina começou a cessar e seu rosto secou, Draco levou-a para um quatro preparado para o descanso da equipe médica, que o usava no período entre a visita aos pacientes e as emergências. Ele a cobriu e disse que voltaria para conversar assim que acabasse o seu trabalho. Havia pessoas com quem falar e procedimentos a serem chevados. Ele beijou a testa tela e murmurou um boa noite no quarto silencioso; ela já estava dormindo quando ele fechou a porta.

Draco procurou Harry para ver qual seria o próximo passo a ser tomado. De acordo com as últimas descobertas o Comensal da Morte que atacou o hospital era um homem chamado Walker Price, Draco o conhecia somente pela sua fama e era um homem conhecido por ser um dos mais inteligentes Comensais da Morte. Geralmente atuava nos bastidores desenvolvendo estratégias e não participando diretamente dos ataques, e pelo que Draco ouvira de Lucio, isso deixava Price realmente frustrado. Melhor hipótese: Price "adquiriu" uma chave de portal do hospital, e desenvolveu um feitiço para permitir que outra pessoa a ativasse. Pior hipótese: Voldemort já sabia do plano, e esta seria a recompensa de Price pelo seu bom trabalho "Vá lá e mate você mesmo, aleatoriamente, alguns médicos no hospital".

A chave de portal foi enviada para perícia para que fosse descoberto seu dono original, a segurança nas alas foram reforçadas, e todos num no raio de cinco milhas ou mais foram interrogados, e todos os portadores de chaves de portal eram pacientes de verdade. O hospital recusou a desabilitar sua entrada através de chaves de portal, insistindo que eles apenas deveriam ser mais cautelosos. Eles não iriam, sob qualquer hipótese, rejeitar qualquer paciente. Qualquer médi-bruxo ou curandeiro que tivesse algum problema com isso estaria livre para ir embora.

Ninguém foi a lugar algum.

Bando de caridosos lunáticos, Draco pensou, sua própria namorada incluída. Ele sabia que ela não iria embora agora, mesmo que fosse só para provar a ela mesma que era corajosa o suficiente para ficar. A Suíça praticamente se fora. Ele soltou um longo suspiro que atraiu a atenção de Harry.

"Ei, o que você acha se a gente der uma escapada para o Caldeirão Furado hoje à noite? Simas pode tocar as coisa uma vez que todo mundo já vai estar de volta ao acampamento e só Merlin sabe quando você ou eu poderemos respirar novamente." Harry perguntou. Ele podia ver o estresse gravado no rosto do loiro e sabia que o seu próprio rosto estava em situação bastante similar. Não bastasse tudo o que estava acontecendo, Hermione tinha lhe dado notícias pesadíssimas naquela manhã.

Draco esfregou suas mãos em seu rosto, tentando apagar as lembranças daquele dia. "Essa é a melhor idéia aque você já teve, Potter. Eu sabia que você servia para alguma coisa," ele disse com um sorriso de lado. "Eu prometi a Gina que eu voltaria para falar com ela antes de ir embora, então me dê uns trinta minutos. Nesse tempo você consegue mandar todo mundo de volta?"

"Ela já tem você na palma da mão dela. Não que eu possa culpá-lo, se não fosse pelo fato de que eu amo Hermione e por eu considerar Gina como uma irmã mais nova, eu bem que poderia..."

"Se você ousar terminar esse pensamento, você ficará feliz de já estarmos em um hospital quando eu acabar com você," Draco rosnou.

Harry não conseguiu segurar a risada. Às vezes era muito fácil irritar o Príncipe Sonserino. "OK, trinta minutos devem bastar. Me encontre na saída dos fundos, vamos sair por ali."

Tudo havia sido arrumado e Draco estava ao lado da figura adormecida de Gina, questionando-se se a acordava ou não. Ao invés disso, levantou o cobertor e deitou-se ao seu lado. Deslizou seu braço atrás dela e a ajeitou de modo que a cabeça dela descansasse sobre o seu peito. O braço dela automaticamente enlaçou-o enquanto ela se aconchegava ao seu corpo. Sua cabeça estava zunindo com os acontecimentos do dia. Aquela pessoa delicada que estava em seus braços subjugara sozinha um Comensal da Morte, sem se importar com a sua própria segurança. Ele não podia evitar a sensação de orgulho que o invadia, independentemente do pavor que ela sentira. As coisas poderia ter sido terrivelmente diferentes e o sentimento que o assolou quando ele soube do ataque ao St. Mungos foi pavoroso, atingindo uma escala totalmente diferente. Houve um momento de insanidade em que nada mais importava além de ver o rosto de Gina Weasley. A sua unidade não podia vê-lo daquele jeito. Além de Potter, era por ele que os demais procuravam quando precisavam de apoio, e um lider instável não poderia manter o moral de um exército. Então, Potter o estuporou e permitiu que sanidade retornasse. Quando isso aconteceu, então ele percebeu aquilo com todas as suas forças. De alguma maneira, aquela ruivinha havia penetrado sob a sua pele. Não sabia se pelo fato que ela o via como Draco, e não como o Comensal da Morte Malfoy, ou se pelo fato de que ela relevava o seu comportamento, se era aquela preocupação que ela sentia com os outros, ou pela necessidade incessante de brincar com elfos domésticos, ele não tinha certeza. Talvez tivesse sido o fudge, ou talvez tivesse sido tudo isso junto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu que ela se mexia. Ela olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate e ele percebeu que não importava o porquê daquilo ter acontecido, importava apenas que tivesse acontecido.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?", Gina perguntou, voltando lentamente do seu estado de sono profundo.

"Eu diria que por volta de duas horas. Mas eu estou aqui há apenas alguns minutos. Nós revistamos o hospital de cima a baixo e colocamos guardas em todos os andares. Isso deve tornar o lugar um pouco mais seguro. Existe alguma maneira agora de persuadí-la a ir para a Suíça?" Seu tom era neutro, mas seus olhos esperançosos.

Ela se levantou sobre o seu cotovelo e plantou um sólido beijo nos lábios dele antes de responder. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Por um momento eu achei que deveria, mas e os eventos dessa tarde realmente mexeram comigo, mas agora eu sei, eu estou determinada como eu nunca estive, aqui é onde eu tenho que estar. Eu também decidi que não quero trabalhar num hospital de campo, a não ser que me peçam. Eu quero ficar aqui no St. Mungos."

Draco a encarou por um momento e viu a determinação em seus olhos. Ele não teria um instante de paz a partir daquele dia, mas ele não tentaria fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia. Havia um monte de pessoas na vida de Gina que poderiam tentar e fazer isso por ele. Ele deixaria que ela ficasse brava com essas pessoas, e então o procuraria para conversar sobre o assunto. Além disso, poderia ser pior. Ele não a queria numa base de acampamento. Eles eram atacados a torto e a direito.

Ela ainda estava apoiada sobre ele quando ele passou sua mão ao redor da nuca dela para trazê-la para si. Sua outra mão correu para a cintura da garota enquanto seus lávios se encontravam no meio da maciez de tantos beijos. Ele parecia nunca ter o suficiente dela em si mesmo, então aprofundou o beijo, correndo sua língua pelos lábios dela. Ela imediatamente abriu sua boca para deslizar a sua língua sobre a dele. Experimentando e explorando. Ele a afastou por um instante para dizer, "Eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Potter está mandando todo mundo de volta para o acampamento, então a gente não pode ficar aqui enrolando. Além disso, eu falei com Dumbledore e ele espera que você volte quando levantar, e o seu turno de amanhã foi cancelado."

Ela ia começar a protestar, mas os lábios dele juntaram-se aos dela e ela se esqueceu de pensar, se esqueceu de ficar brava porque a equipe médica a tratava como uma garota mimada, se esqueceu de tudo, a não ser de Draco. A forma como ele a puxava para si, tentando fazer com que ela ficase sempre mais perto. Ele parecia nunca estar perto o suficiente, ela pensou num lugar muito remoto da sua mente. Ela voltou a se concentrar na boca de Draco, e em como ela estava ocupada procurando e descobrindo todos os lugares que a faziam gemer e murmurar o seu nome. Delirou com a forma que as pontas das orelhas dele ficavam ligeiramente vermelhas quando ele estava excitado. Ela já tinha observado isso da última vez e achou absurdamente _sexy_. Até mesmo no quarto escuro em que estavam agora, ela podia ver pela luz da vela.

As mãos dele tinham acabado de deslizar para dentro da camiseta de Gina, e suas palmas pressionavam suas costas, quando a porta foi aberta e um feitiço iluminador foi conjurado.

"OH! Desculpem-me, eu sinto muito. Não queria atrapalhar vocês," a jovem enfermeira disse, voltando para a porta com os olhos fixos em Draco. Gina realmente não podia culpá-la, porque ele estava incrivelmente _sexy _naquele estado desgrenhado, mas ela não pôde evitar o olhar raivoso que dirigiu à garota antes que a porta fosse fechada.

"Acho que eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts e você tem que voltar para a sua unidade, certo?" Ela não queria sair daquele ninho quentinho em que eles estavam. Aqueles momentos juntos eram tão raros... Ela odiava não saber quando o veria novamente.

Draco não achou que seria necessário dizer a ela que ele estava indo encontrar Potter para se divertir num pub local. Seria melhor que algumas coisas ficassem somente entre os homens. Não haveria problema algum se ela acreditasse que ele voltaria para a sua unidade. Então, ele apenas respondeu que sim, a beijou pela última vez até ficar sem fôlego antes que ela pegasse sua chave de portal para Hogwarts. Despedindo-se para mais uma noite solitária, ele dirigiu-se para a saída dos fundos para encontrar Potter. Maciças quantidades de álcool realmente pareciam uma boa idéia, mesmo se fosse para passar o tempo com o garoto com o qual ele começava a se afeiçoar.

_N/A. Obrigada pelas reviews! Estou emocianada com a resposta que venho tendo e extremamente feliz. Então, obrigada novamente, vocês são os melhores!_

_N/T. Pessoal, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Agradecimentos especiais para Paulinha Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Yne-Chan, Bellatrix Amarante, DannyWMalfoy, Trinity C. Malfoy, Debora, Carol Maphoter e Miaka! Calma aí, que só falta um capítulo!_

E SUUUUUUUPER OBRIGADA PARA A MINHA BETINHA, A KIRINA MALFOY!

BJUS!

WAL


	4. Parte Quatro

Parte 4

* * *

Draco e Harry aparataram nas imediações do Beco Diagonal e caminharam até o Caldeirão Furado, tentando não despertar muita atenção. Logo que entraram, Harry notou imediatamente um cabelo chocantemente vermelho sentado numa mesa próxima ao fundo.

"Olha só, se não é Rony Weasley. Que raios você tá fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou, agradavelmente surpreso por estar reunido com o seu melhor amigo dos tempos de escola.

Rony capturou-o num abraço exagerado, levantando-o do chão. "Nossos acampamentos estão quase de frente um para o outro e eu fui ver o Simas. Ele me contou sobre o que aconteceu no St. Mungos e sobre Gina, e onde eu poderia encontrar você" Rony disse, batendo mais uma vez nas costas de Harry, só pra constar, antes de sinalizar para que o outro se sentasse. Ele não havia notado o acompanhante de Harry, até que este falou.

"Bem, tanta coisa pra tentar ser discreto," Draco falou lentamente, "mas, mais uma vez, você faz o tipo barulhento e detestável, Weasley."

"Porra, Harry. O que você tá fazendo aqui com o Malfoy?", Rony perguntou, surpreso. E ignorando completamente o loiro, o que fez com que sua careta aumentasse consideravelmente.

"Relaxa, Rony. Malfoy e eu estamos apenas espairecendo um pouco. Foi um dia infernal e nós podíamos tomar alguma coisa. O que você acha de chamar isso de trégua dos nossos tempos de escola, pelo menos por hoje à noite, e então amanhã nós poderemos voltar a querer nos matar?"

Rony e Draco olharam-se de modo reprovador antes que Rony respondesse. "Eu acho que posso tomar uns drinques com a doninha e lembrar dos bons e velhos tempos. Então, Malfoy, lembra quando o seu pai foi enjaulado em Azkaban? Esses eram bons tempos."

"Então, Weasley, lembra quando a sua namorada te deu um pé na bunda pra ficar com o seu melhor amigo? Isso sim é uma boa história dos tempos de Hogwarts". Draco sorria predatoriamente enquanto Rony pulava sobre a mesa para alcançá-lo. Se não fosse pelos rápidos reflexos de apanhador de Harry, Draco provavelmente teria sido morto num estalar de dedos.

"Ok, crianças, joguem limpo. Não há razão para que vocês perturbem um ao outro. Vamos apenas tomar alguns drinques e dar o fora daqui." Harry fez o que pôde para colocar panos quentes na história. Principalmente porque Draco trouxera à tona um assunto delicado entre ele e Rony, que ele não queria revisitar nesta noite. Ambos apenas grunhiram o que parecia ser um consentimento, no mesmo momento em que a garçonete chegava.

Seis doses de Whisky de Fogo e nove Cervejas Amanteigadas depois, Rony e Draco pareciam ter encontrado algo em comum sobre o que eles poderiam conversar, ou pelo menos discordar civilizadamente.

"Você tá louco, Malfoy. Os Cannons são um time muito melhor que a Bulgária. Bulgária não é nada além de um time musculoso, sem um cérebro sequer naquelas cabeças; Agora, os Cannons, por outro lado, só precisam de um pouco mais de entrosamento. Então nós vamos ver qual time é melhor."

"Sim, eu estou certo que a Bulgária está borrando as botas diante de um time cujo lema é 'Vamos todos manter nossos dedos cruzados e esperar pelo melhor.' Qualquer coisa que o ajude a dormir à noite, parceiro," Draco replicou, virando mais uma dose.

"Ei! Ele foram campeões da liga vinte e uma vezes!" Rony bradou indignado.

"Sim, mas a última vez foi em 1892. Sacou?"

Harry estava se divertindo com o rumo da história e não pode deixar de dar sua própria opinião. "Ignorando totalmente o fato de que você acabou de chamar o Rony de parceiro," Harry disse, apontando o seu dedo primeiro para Draco e então para Rony, "vocês dois estão completamente loucos. Puddlemere United, esse sim é o time. Eles estão com a mão na taça do Campeonato Mundial. Sem mencionar que eles têm Wood como goleiro, eles estão com a taça praticamente ganha."

"Ei, a minha irmã tinha uma queda pelo Wood," Rony disse, balançando para a frente e para trás com uma leve gagueira nas suas palavras. Draco endireitou-se na cadeira ao ouvir a notícia e Harry teve que engolir o comentário sobre por quem a irmã de Rony tinha uma queda agora. "Ah, sim, ela tinha uma quedaça por ele lá no quinto e no sexto ano. Caramba, acho que ela ainda tem. Talvez quando toda essa história de guerra acabar eu devesse convenientemente promover o encontro dos dois. Eu não sei se vocês notaram, mas ultimamente ela tem chamado bastante a atenção. Com Wood como cunhado eu aposto que eu ganharia ingressos para os jogos da temporada." Rony agora estava divagando na sua própria fantasia sobre o mundo do Quadribol, sem prestar atenção nos outros dois rapazes.

"Olívio Maldito Wood, eu lhe pergunto. O que ele tem demais? Tá, ele joga Quadribol, e ele provavelmente será o responsável pela vitória na Copa do Mundo. Grande coisa! Como se eu não pudesse fazer uma coisa tão insignificante como essa, se eu quisesse. Mulheres!" Draco lançou um olhar sobre o seu copo vazio com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Após inspecionar de perto o copo vazio, ele disse "Isso sim é estranho. Eu sei que aqui tinha uma dose um minuto atrás." Estalando seus dedos uma vez, o copo foi instantaneamente preenchido, e esvaziado mais uma vez.

"Relaxa, Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza que isso é mais como uma admiração por um herói. Algo como 'é bom demais pra acontecer de verdade, mais ainda assim passível de ser sonhado'. Sabe, do mesmo jeito que ela costumava olhar para mim."

"Vai se danar, Potter." Draco disse, atirando uma batata chips pela mesa e acertando-o bem no meio do nariz, antes que Harry sequer se movesse para desviar dela. "Parece que os reflexos de alguém estão prejudicados. Se fosse uma azaração, estaríamos fazendo o caminho de volta para o St. Mungos exatamente agora.

Harry viu o olhar de intensa concentração que Draco fazia, como se ele estivesse todos as partes de uma idéia em sua cabeça, que apenas ainda não tinham sido unidas. "Hum, Malfoy, acho melhor você me dar a sua varinha."

"Ei, porque estamos atirando batatas no Harry?" Rony disse, voltando à realidade, enquanto ele também atirava batatas no seu amigo.

"O Malfoy aqui tá puto porque a Gina tem uma queda pelo Wood", Harry devolveu, atirando comida nos dois rapazes em retaliação, e virando o resto de sua cerveja amanteigada.

"Cala a boca, Potter!" Draco resmungou.

Rony parou no meio de um arremesso com uma expressão confusa no rosto. "Por que Malfoy se importaria com isso?" Ela perguntou antes de redirecionar a batata para a sua boca.

Quando ninguém respondeu a sua perguntou foi quase possível visualizar a luz acendendo na sua cabeça.

"Ah, cacete, não!" Rony tinha uma expressão de descrença total. "O que... quer dizer, por quê... ou melhor ainda, como?"

Harry estava tendo problemas em permanecer de pé. A combinação de sua própria ingestão de álcool e o olhar de confusão na cara de Rony era demais para ele, e ele quase caiu da banqueta em incontroláveis acessos de riso.

Draco apenas permaneceu sentado na frente dos dois Grifinórios, em silêncio, seu braços cruzados.

"Você devia vê-lo, Rony. Resmungando pelo acampamento, lendo e relendo as cartas dela. Ela pegou ele de jeito! E pelo que eu percebi, ela está tão caidinha quanto ele. Quem iria imaginar?" Harry disse, batendo nas costas de Rony.

Rony olhou para Draco. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu vou matar você, é claro, mas eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã, quando eu estiver sóbrio o suficiente pra me divertir com a sua morte. Eu tenho que admitir, isso é engraçado, mas extremamente perturbador. Você percebe que ela é uma Weasley pobre e ruiva, como o resto de nós, certo? E ela também é boa demais para você." Ele explodiu numa gargalhada com Harry, ambos agora tentando ficar em pé, um procurando apoio no outro.

Draco virou outra dose, batendo o copo com força na mesa. "Eu não sei o que é tão engraçado. E sim, eu percebi que ela é uma Weasley, mesmo tentando esquecer disso a cada dia", ele resmungou dentro de seu copo já reabastecido. E sim, eu sei que ela é boa demais para mim, ele adicionou mentalmente.

"Ele... a... ama." Harry fazia ruídos imitando beijos entre cada palavra.

"Merlin, Potter. Você é um bêbado nojento. O que é que te possuiu?" Draco disse, tentando esquivar-se do comentário anterior. Eles já estavam tirando muito proveito da situação dele.

Então Harry chocou a todos. "Bem, poderia ser pior. Ela poderia estar grávida."

Rony parou de rir e Draco pôde apenas encarar Harry, sua preciosa frieza desaparecendo brevemente.

Passou um longo tempo até que Draco finalmente conseguiu falar. "Porra", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes que Harry perdesse a consciência, sua cabeça aterrissando na mesa com um ruído alto.

* * *

Gina estava na biblioteca estudando para um exame de Poções particularmente desagradável quando Hermione sentou-se pesadamente na mesa, num gesto muito "anti-hermiônico", e soltou um suspiro.

"Tem alguma coisa te chateando, Hermione?" Gina perguntou. "Você vem agindo de forma estranha desde que você voltou para Hogwarts. Está sentindo falta do Harry?"

"Sim, eu sinto saudades do Harry, mas não é esse o problema. Quer saber? Eu realmente prefiro não falar sobre isso agora. Diga o que anda acontecendo com você. Faz séculos que a gente não conversa."

Gina fechou a exemplar da biblioteca de "Poções Venenosas e Ervas Naturais" e olhou para sua amiga. Alguma coisa estava errada, e ela descobriria, mas isso poderia esperar. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de conversar com alguém sobre Draco, e Hermione era uma das poucas garotas a quem Gina sentia que podia confiar um segredo.

"Vamos ver, por onde eu começo?", ela perguntou, esperando que Hermione desse uma dica do que ela já sabia e do que ainda não sabia.

"Por que você não começa me dizendo o que está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy? Eu ouvi a versão sórdida do Harry, agora eu gostaria de ouvir a verdade."

"Sórdida? Ha! Isso é uma piada. Não há nada de sórdido entre nós, infelizmente."

"Gina!" Hermione censurou, sem entusiasmo. Ela estava dividida entre estar surpresa e se divertindo com a sinceridade de Gina com relação à situação. "Então vocês não, bem, você sabe."

"Fizemos sexo? Tudo bem, você pode dizer A palavra. E não, não fizemos. Embora não tenha sido por falta de tentativa da minha parte."

Diante da expressão confusa no rosto da amiga, Gina decidiu começar pelo começo, e dizer tudo a ela. Como as cartas começaram, o sistema de troca de doces por informações estabelecido por Draco, como eles foram ficando mais íntimos com as cartas, o feitiço de floco de neve e tudo o mais que aconteceu. Até o incidente no St. Mungos.

Hermione tentou não demonstrar o seu choque. Ela soube por Harry que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas ela tinha assumido que esse era o tipo de situação em que havia apenas um desejo que precisava ser saciado. Aparentemente, não era só isso.

"Realmente não soa algo puramente físico para mim. Esta foi a impressão, quer dizer, essa foi a premissa que eu adotei quando soube disso pela primeira vez."

Gina sorriu e assumiu uma expressão sonhadora antes de responder. "Ah, mas certamente é físico. Ele é atraente e eu não sei como eu não prestei atenção nele na escola. Mas não, não é só isso." Ela hesitou por um momento antes de continuar. "Eu me apaixonei por ele, Hermione."

Hermione sorriu e pegou a mão da amiga, apertando-a levemente. "Isso é maravilhoso, Gina. Eu estou tão feliz por você. Mesmo que seja com o Malfoy. Só me prometa uma coisa, está bem?"

"Claro."

"Quando vocês decidirem avançar o próximo passo. Seja cuidadosa e tenha certeza de que você está pronta para lidar com todas as possíveis conseqüências," Hermione disse.

Gina olhou para a garota que ela considerava como uma irmã. Elas dividiram tantas coisas no passado. Hermione estava lá para ajudá-la a superar a sua paixonite por Harry, deu conselhos para que ela abandonasse Adivinhação e então ajudou-a em Aritmancia. Ela era alguém com quem se podia sorrir, chorar, alguém que nunca a julgou. Agora algo a incomodava e Gina realmente queria saber o que era, pois talvez ela pudesse ajudar. "O que está acontecendo, Hermione?"

Hermione deu um sorriso triste, que escondia uma pontinha de felicidade. "Harry e eu vamos ter um bebê." E então ela, passou a mão no rosto para espantar uma lágrima que havia escapado de seus olhos.

Imediatamente Gina levantou-se e se dirigiu para o outro lado da mesa, ajoelhando-se na frente de Hermione. Ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse, "Eu acho isso maravilhoso, Hermione. Vocês dois serão excelentes pais." Gina não perguntou o que Harry achou disso, o que eles fariam, o que aconteceria se Harry não voltasse da guerra. Ela apenas abraçou sua amiga, sua irmã, e disse a ela o quão maravilhoso tudo seria.

* * *

_5 de Fevereiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_Ficou sabendo das notícias? Eu vou ser titia! Claro, as circunstâncias não são as ideais, mas quem se importa? Um bebê. Harry e Hermione terão um bebê, eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. É melhor ele mexer o traseiro e se casar com ela. A guerra não é nada perto do que os Granger podem fazer com ele. Eu estive falando um bocando com Hermione desde que ela voltou para Hogwarts e eu acho que ela tem medo de ficar feliz com essa história. É meio que, se ela se manter distante, não sairá tão machucada se algo der errado. Então, ela está tratanto o assunto de uma maneira toda prática, enquanto eu fico excitada como uma garotinha de escola. Particularmente, eu acho que eu estou deixando ela meio irritada, porque eu faço com que ela fale a respeito. Eu não me importo, bebês são sempre uma bênção. Hum, isso soou muito como a minha mãe. Melhor eu parar com isso._

_Eu não tive a chance de lhe contar sobre o meu encontro com Dumbledore há alguns dias. O programa do qual faço parte está sendo expandido, e mais três estudantes me acompanharão ao hospital. Eles terão dois plantões por semana, assim como eu tinha quando comecei. É muito excitante, e é claro que eles estão designados para os seus próprios medi-bruxos ou curandeiros, mas eu recebi uma certa autoridade sobre eles. Acho que eu estou sendo testada._

_Agora vamos a assuntos mais importantes. Quando eu vou vê-lo de novo? Faz apenas dois dias que o vi, mas já sinto muito a sua falta. Você não pode dar uma aparecida aqui na escola ou algo parecido? Harry me deu aquele mapa que ele herdou dos gêmeos. É meio que um radar que mostra onde está todo mundo na escola, e seria muito fácil colocar você pra dentro, ou fazê-lo sair sem que ninguém notasse. Ou então, eu poderia dar uma escapada para Hogsmeade e encontrar você em algum lugar. O que me diz?_

_Eu acho completamente injusto que nós tenhamos nos descoberto no meio de uma guerra. Por que eu não notei você em Hogwarts? Bem, eu até acho que eu notei, mas não foi uma percepção muito amigável, não é? Eu sinto sua falta. O que eu não faria para passar um dia inteiro com você, só nós dois. Me parece um desejo simples quando não se olha as circunstâncias. De qualquer forma, não adianta desejar coisas que estão fora do alcance no momento._

_Espero ter notícias de você em breve, e se eu ainda não consegui colocar isso na sua cabeça dura, eu repito: eu sinto sua falta._

_Com amor,_

_Gina_

_

* * *

__8 de Fevereiro_

_Querida Gina,_

_Sim, eu fiquei sabendo na notícia. E estou surpreso de ver você tão feliz com isso. Você viu o que acontece com as pessoas durante a guerra, e existe uma chance significativa de Hermione ter que criar esse filho sozinha. Mesmo que Potter consiga sair dessa, quem sabe quando isso vai acabar? Você está certa sobre uma coisa, as circunstâncias não são ideais. Mas Potter parece que está lidando com a novidade muito bem, e eu imagino que isso é o que importa, ao invés do que eu penso sobre isso. Acho que ele e Granger estão na mesma, com medo de querer isso demais. Mas se isso faz com que você se sinta melhor, é tudo sua culpa. Se você não tivesse emprestado seu quarto a duas pessoas que não podem se controlar, nada disso teria acontecido. Acho que é melhor você pensar duas vezes antes de transformar seu quarto num ninho de má reputação. Para pessoas que não sejam nós, de qualquer forma._

_Então, deixe-me ir direto ao ponto. St. Mungos foi atacado e se não fosse pelas rápidas providências de uma garota muito incrível o resultado teria sido desastroso, então eles decidem mandar mais estudantes para lá. Boa idéia, Dumbledore! Você sabe, heróico ou não, o que você fez foi uma coisa incrivelmente tola._

_Eu não sei quando vamos nos ver novamente. E não ouse escapar para Hogsmeade, com ninguém! Não é seguro e você sabe disso. Não posso acreditar que Potter tinha um mapa da escola por todos aqueles anos, agora faz todo o sentido a forma como ele se safou de tantas. Ele também deixou pra você a capa de invisibilidade - porque eu sei que ele tinha uma -? Não faça nada perigoso, está bem? E já me preocupo o suficiente com você._

_Também sinto a sua falta e eu vou tentar o máximo possível encontrar uma razão pra nos vermos. Mas não fique muito esperançosa, porque eu honestamente não sei quando isso vai acontecer. Você é o meu primeiro pensamento quando eu acordo e o meu último, antes que eu durma._

_Com amor,_

_Draco_

_A propósito, que história é essa de você ter uma queda por Oliver Wood? Eu não sabia que você tinha atração por garotos que traçaram a maior parte de Glasgow._

* * *

_14 de Fevereiro, meia-noite_

_Querida Gina,_

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados. Eu tenho algo pra te dar, mas não posso enviar pelo correio-coruja, e eu não queria mandar pelo Potter, então você vai ter que ser uma boa menina e esperar. Desculpe-me por eu não poder estar aí com você hoje, mas alguém tinha que ficar por aqui e dizer para esses caras o que fazer. O noivo partiu para Hogwarts há algumas horas, e se o meu relógio está correto, ele está jurando os votos à Granger enquanto nos falamos. Eu aposto que você está estonteante toda produzida._

_Como você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido na festa de casamento, esta unidade vai ficar incomunicável por um tempo. Granger descobriu coisas importantes na pesquisa dela, finalmente, e estamos usando isso a nosso favor. Escrever e receber mensagens será impossível e eu não sei o que eu vou fazer sem ter as suas cartas para esperar. Com sorte, tudo isso acabará rápido, e se eu voltar, eu pretendo nunca mais receber outra carta sua pelo resto da minha vida: eu não vou deixar que fiquemos separados tempo o suficiente para precisar delas. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e embora eu tenha as minhas próprias razões para lutar nesta guerra, eu não tenho certeza se um dia acreditei completamente nelas. Você uma vez me perguntou porque eu luto para o seu lado, e eu nunca lhe dei uma resposta. Bem, agora eu tenho uma resposta. Eu luto nesta guerra por você. Pela sua segurança e pela sua paz._

_Então, até que eu possa escrever novamente, por favor, lembre-se do quanto você significa para mim e que, mesmo que você não tenha notícias de mim, eu estarei pensando em você constantemente. O feitiço ainda está funcionando no floco de neve? Em algum momento, ele vai parar de funcionar, mas até lá, você saberá o quão freqüentemente você está nos meus pensamentos._

_Eu gostaria de ter tido a chance de lhe ver uma última vez._

_Com amor,_

_Draco_

* * *

_14 de Fevereiro_

_Querido Draco,_

_Eu acabei de chegar ao meu quarto, voltando do casamento de Harry e Hermione. É obvio que foi simples, dadas as circunstâncias, mas apesar de tudo foi meigo. Dumbledore casou-os na Torre de Astronomia à meia-noite, na presença dos pais de Hermione e dos meis pais. Rony estava todo paramentado, todo orgulhoso dos seus melhores amigos. Eu era madrinha de Hermione e nunca a vi tão bonita quanto no momento em que ela estava lá, na frente do homem que ela ama, fazendo seus votos. Eu tenho que admitir, eu pensei em você mais de uma vez enquanto ouvia os votos que eles proferiram._

_Harry concordou em levar esta última carta para você quando ele for embora, então eu tenho que fazê-la valer a pena. Espero que ela não o assuste, mas existem coisas que eu sinto que preciso dizer a você, que eu quero que você saiba._

_Eu tenho pensado muito em nós dois ultimamente, e a toda hora eu volto às mesmas questões. Como a gente chegou neste ponto, Draco? Quando isso aconteceu? Em um momento eu estou extorquindo informações de você com fudge, e no outro você é tudo em que eu consigo pensar. Você me deixou curiosa desde o momento em que eu vi a sua nota confusa na carta de Harry. Então, eu lentamente fui tendo uma noção sobre você pelas suas próprias cartas e eu gostei do que li. Seu sarcasmo, sua sagacidade, sua doce amargura. Mas foi quando eu vi você pela primeira vez no St. Mungos que eu percebi como eu já tinha me apaixonado por você. Aquilo tomou conta de mim naquele dia, e eu não queria nada mais além de mostrar a você a intensidade disso. Desde então você tem sido um dor constante para mim, para o meu coração. Eu não esperava dizer isso para você em uma carta, mas considerando como tudo começou, isso parece até apropriado. Além disso, eu queria que você soubesse, e essa era a única forma. Eu te amo, Draco. Com todas as minhas forças, eu te amo._

_Tudo o que eu peço é que você volte a salvo para mim. Eu sinto a sua falta, Draco, muito._

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados._

_Com Amor,_

_Sua Weasleyzinha_

_

* * *

Passaram-se seis longos, insuportáveis meses desde que Gina recebera a última carta de Draco. Aquilo despedaçava o seu coração e por duas semanas ela vagou num estado de zumbi. Ela apenas saía para a sua residência no St. Mungos e para suas aulas. O restante do tempo ela passava debaixo dos seus cobertores, se escondendo do mundo. No fim das contas, foi a gravidez de Hermione que a fez retornar ao mundo dos vivos. Hermione havia pedido para acompanhá-la no parto, caso Harry não voltasse a tempo. Gina concordou imediatamente e explodiu em lágrimas mais uma vez. Foi a última vez que ela chorou, já não restavam mais lágrimas._

A formatura chegou e passou. Hermione e o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley foram os únicos membros da família que puderam comparecer. Todos os seus irmãos estavam envolvidos nas batalhas que, a esta altura, ocorriam constantemente. Ela imediatamente começou a trabalhar em período integral no St. Mungos e continuou a trabalhar com o medi-bruxo Krantz. Ela também começou a estudar com a medi-bruxa de Hermione e decidiu que, quando a guerra acabasse, trazer bebês ao mundo seria o que ela faria em tempo integral. Ela já havia visto muita morte e destruição, algumas azarações tão devastadoras que os bruxos imploravam para que as suas vidas lhes fossem tiradas. Ela encontrou conforto trazendo gente nova e intacta ao mundo. Pessoinhas que ajudariam a reconstruir tudo o que havia sido derrubado, tudo o que havia sido destruído.

Os pais de Gina imploraram para que ela ficasse n'A Toca com eles depois da formatura, mas ela insistiu em ter seu próprio apartamento. Ela alugou uma pequena casa que ela dividia com Hermione. Na maioria das noites, no entanto, Hermione permanecia no castelo. Ela continuava a trabalhar fora de Hogwarts com Professor Dumbledore. Nos seis meses que se passaram desde a noite do casamento de Hermione, tudo o que ela recebeu foi um pequeno e rasgado pedaço de pergaminho com as palavras "meu amor" rabiscadas no centro. E isso acontecera há dois meses.

Hermione estava agora tão grande como uma casa e mais adorável do que Gina podia se lembrar. Gina havia pedido a Colin, que agora era fotojornalista d'O Profeta Diário, para documentar a gravidez de Hermione para Harry. Claro, ele vibrou com a oportunidade e aparecia semanalmente para fotografá-la e documentar as mudanças pelas quais ela passava. Gina ainda tentava persuadir Hermione a consentir que ele documentasse o parto quando a hora chegou. Ela estava a algumas semanas da data programada, mas com todo o estresse, não seria surpresa nenhuma se o bebê resolvesse antecipar a sua chegada.

Gina estava finalizando o relatório do Sr. Boot, seu último paciente do dia, quando ela ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz familiar. "Srta. Weasley, chegou a hora. A Sra. Potter está tendo contrações na biblioteca. Você precisa vir rápido," Professora McGonagall disse.

"É claro que ela está," Gina disse com um sorriso ansioso, "encaixa muito bem a criança tentar fazer o seu _debut_ na biblioteca, dentre tantos outros lugares. Ela já foi transferida para o quarto dela?" Ela perguntou enquanto elas desciam pelo corredor rapidamente.

"Professor Snape estava fazendo isso quando eu vim chamá-la. Ele deve estar chamando a medi-bruxa que atende Hermione enquanto falamos."

"Você a deixou com o Professor Snape?" Gina disse boquiaberta, seu sorriso crescendo a cada passo que ela dava. "Ah, isso com certeza vai ficar na história desse bebê."

"Sem dúvida," replicou a Professora McGonagall, seus lábios mal contendo seu próprio divertimento.

Elas chegaram a Hogwarts e foram direto ao quarto que Hermione usava quando passava as noites no castelo. Snape não era portador de boas notícias quando elas chegaram. A medi-bruxa de Hermione estava fora atendendo outra paciente e os pais de Hermione não puderam ser contactados. Gina estava lá, ela faria o parto. Gina ainda sugeriu chamar uma outa pessoa, mas Hermione recusou, dizendo que confiava nela. Além disso, não seria o primeiro bebê que Gina traria ao mundo, seria o primeiro que ela traria sem supervisão. Aquilo era verdade, ela sempre fora a assistente no passado, mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Secretamente, Gina estava muito excitada por este ser o primeiro bebê que ela traria ao mundo sozinha. OK, talvez ela devesse dar a Hermione parte do crédito.

"Agora eu preciso de um de vocês para me ajudar com o parto em si e outro para segurar a mão dela e ser o seu instrutor. Qual cargo você prefere, Professor Snape? Parteiro ou Instrutor? Gina perguntou, com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos.

"Eu devo chamar a Poppy?" ele perguntou, parecendo completamente horrorizado diante do prospecto de ter que ajudar em qualquer coisa.

"Não, nós não vamos precisar dela. Ela tem que cuidar dos alunos é você é perfeitamente capaz de ajudar, senhor."

"Bem, eu acho que eu vou instruir. O que eu tenho que fazer como um instrutor?" Ele desdenhou.

Gina o puxou em um canto e sussurrou, "Você tem que dizer a ela como ela está se saindo maravilhosamente bem, lembrá-la de respirar, dizer que ela é linda, deixar que ela aperte a sua mão. Basicamente o oposto de qualquer instinto que você tenha desenvolvido com relação à Hermione. E deverá fazer tudo isso com um sorriso." Oh, isso seria muito engraçado, ela pensou.

Foram necessárias horas para que Hermione progredisse no trabalho de parto. Todos contavam histórias para distraí-la da dor, uma vez que ela recusou quaisquer feitiços para a aliviar as contrações. Eles falaram sobre Harry e sobre todos as vezes que ele aprontou quando era um estudante. Professor Snape adicionava sua própria versão de como as coisas aconteceram. Ele mencionava Draco de tempos em tempos, o que fez com que ganhasse olhares de simpatia de Hermione. Finalmente quando Hermione pensou que não poderia mais agüentar a dor, era chegada a hora.

"Ok, Hermione, é para isso que nós estivemos nos preparando. Você está pronta, querida?" Gina perguntou.

Hermione sorriu para a sua amiga enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela sua face e agarrou a mão do Professor Snape. "Sim, eu estou pronta, mas eu vou matar o Harry por ele não estar AQUI!" Ela gritou a última parte diante de uma contração particularmente dolorosa.

Justamente nesta hora a porta foi aberta e um Harry desgrenhado e sem fôlego disparou, "Eu tô aqui, eu tô aqui."

"Graças a Merlim!" Professor Snape disse enquanto era empurrado para fora do caminho por Harry. Ele tirou o cabelo dela da testa e roçou seus lábios contra os dela antes de sussurrar, "Oi."

A doce reunião foi interrompida por um grito de Hermione. Gina já estava posicionada, dizendo para Hermione empurrar e contar até dez. No meio das contrações, todos tentavam saber de Harry a história de como ele tinha chegado ali. Harry havia matado Voldemort naquela noite no meio da batalha mais sangrenta que ocorrera, Rony e Gui estavam no St. Mungos naquele momento recebendo tratamento nas feridas que receberam, mas Harry assegurou que todos ficariam bem. Enquanto estava no St. Mungos ele perguntou por Gina e foi então que ele ficou sabendo onde Hermione estava, e que ela já tinha dado início ao trabalho de parto.

"E o Draco, Harry ? Onde é que o Draco tá?" Gina perguntou antes de dizer para Hermione empurrar mais uma vez.

"Eu não sei, Gina. Ele foi conosco para a batalha, mas não consegui encontrá-lo antes de pegar uma chave de portal para o hospital com Rony e Gui," ele disse com uma expressão triste.

Gina teve apenas um momento para pensar no significado daquilo antes que Hermione os trouxesse de volta à tarefa que tinham em mãos. "Isso tudo é muito comovente, mas podemos nos concentrar POR FAVOR? Eu estou tentando tirar uma pessoa de dentro de mim!"

Mais três bons empurrões e Hermione dava à luz uma linda e saudável garotinha, com uma cabeça repleta de cabelos negros e bagunçados. Gina limpou a bebê enquanto Harry e Hermione não conseguiam parar de trocar beijos doces e sussurros. Os Professores Snape e McGonagall deram os seus cumprimentos e deixaram a família feliz a sós.

Gina levou a bebê até os seus pais e deu um beijo em sua testinha antes de colocá-la no colo de Hermione.

"Ela é absolutamente perfeita. De longe o bebê mais lindo que já vi, e olha que eu já vi muitos."

"Obrigado, Gina" Harry disse enquanto a puxava para um abraço, e então murmurou, "por tudo".

"Não por isso, Harry. Acho que vou voltar ao St. Mungos agora e ver no que eu posso ajudar. Me parece que as coisas devem estar uma loucura por lá com o fim da guerra."

"Gina, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir para casa. Durma um pouco. A equipe médica parecia ter tudo sob controle quando eu estive lá com Gui e Rony," Harry disse.

"Eu só vou dar uma passadinha. Só pra ter certeza."

"Gina, vá para casa. Você está exausta e não vai ser de serventia para ninguém nesse estado."

Ela finalmente concordou, para que ele a deixasse em paz, e arrumou as suas coisas para ir embora. Ir para casa era a última coisa que ela queria, completamente só, deixada com nada além de seus pensamentos. Sua mente já estava a mil por hora com pensamentos de Draco estando ferido e sozinho, ou coisas até piores. Não importava o que ela tinha prometido a Harry, ela faria uma parada no hospital antes de ir para casa, era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

Ela abriu a porta para sair, mas parou e se virou para eles. "Eu quase esqueci, como vocês vão chamá-la?"

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares e sorriram. "Estávamos discutindo isso agora e, se você não se importar, nós gostaríamos de chamá-la Virgina Rose Potter."

Gina sorriu, "Não, absolutamente, eu não me importo." Então ela saiu pela porta.

* * *

St. Mungos estava caótico quando ela chegou. Apressando-se pelo corredores, ela vasculhou cada quarto pelo qual ela passou, esperando encontrar Draco e pôr um fim no terror que era não saber. Ela receava que, se parasse de se mover, se ela deixasse de pensar nisso por mais de um instante, ela perderia toda a aparência de sanidade que ainda mantinha. Ela alcançou o pingente de floco de neve pendurado em seu pescoço, agarrando-o. Se pelo menos aquela droga ainda funcionasse. O feitiço tinha se esvaído dois meses após o Dia dos Namorados. A partir daquele momento ela nunca mais teve certeza do que tinha acontecido com Draco Malfoy. Ela nem mesmo podia verter uma lágrima, porque chorar seria admitir a derrota, e ela não desistiria de jeito algum. Nem naquela época e nem agora. O medi-bruxo Krantz estava na enfermaria amarrando uma carta na perna de um pássaro muito peculiar, que parecia ser uma arara vermelha. Ela correu ao seu encontro.

"Medi-bruxo Krantz, você poderia me dizer se um paciente chamado Draco Malfoy deu entrada hoje?" ela perguntou.

"Não, desculpe Srta. Weasley, mas eu chequei pessoalmente todas as pessoas que deram entrada hoje, e não havia nenhum Draco Malfoy. O último paciente que foi teleportado para cá chegou há uma hora. Seus irmãos, no entanto, então no quarto três, caso queira visitá-los. Seus pais estão lá também."

Gina sentiu como se um balaço tivesse acertado seu estômago. "Bem, algum soldado perguntou por mim? Talvez um loiro? Um tipo magro e alto, jeitão sério?" ela perguntou.

A expressão de Krantz suavizou quando ele olhou para ela. "Desculpe, Gina, querida, mas eu não vi o seu soldado. Por que você não vai para casa e descansa um pouco? Você não vai trabalhar amanhã, então eu não quero ver você de volta aqui até depois de amanhã. Seu irmãos terão alta pela manhã então você pode visitá-los na casa dos seus pais."

Gina não respondeu, ela apenas deu meia volta e deixou o hospital, segurando o pingente que estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Passaram-se horas até ela finalmente chegar em casa. Ela vagou pelas ruas ao redor do St. Mungos, num estado de total confusão, e não tinha certeza de como chegar em casa até que ela percebeu que já estava em frente a ela. Ladon foi quem a trouxe de volta para a realidade, quando esfregava seu corpo em torno de suas pernas, ronronando alto enquanto afiava as unhas na perna dela. O gato realmente tinha dupla personalidade, em um minuto era doce e meigo, e no outro a usava como um poste de afiar garras privado. Ele era independente, persistente e até agressivo às vezes, mas ele era dela e ela o amava apesar de seus defeitos, e por causa dos seus defeitos. Quando ela o viu na loja de animais mágicos, ela teve que comprá-lo. Ele a lembrava muito de uma outra pessoa.

"Oi baby," ela sussurrou, enquando o pegava no colo e abria a porta de sua casa. "Isto é estranho, eu não me lembro de tê-lo deixado para fora nesta manhã."

Ela o colocou no chão e acendeu o fogo antes de caminhar até a cozinha. Ela ia pegar o suco de abóbora, mas recuou. "Caralho, se tem um dia propício a um whisky de fogo, esse dia é hoje." Ela dirigiu-se ao outro armário e o puxou de seu esconderijo, um presente de Fred e Jorge pela inauguração da nova casa. Eles haviam mandado a garrafa para ela pelo correio-coruja, de onde só Merlim sabe, e o rótulo sequer era escrito em inglês, mas ela não se importou. Ela serviu-se de uma dose e a virou de uma só vez, recuando como se aquilo a queimasse. Ela sentiu-se um imediatamente um pouco tonta e decidiu que o copo não era mais necessário. A garrafa bastaria. Virando a garrafa, ela andou pela sua sala e olhou ao seu redor. Ela estava só, completamente só. Hermione certamente iria querer viver com o seu marido, agora que ele estava se volta; ela tomou mais um gole. Ela ainda não tinha se deixado pensar em Draco, não, ela ainda não estava pronta; ela tomou outro gole. Seriam apenas ela e Ladon, ela poderia ser como aquela senhora amante dos gatos, amiga de Harry, Sra. Figg. Mais um gole. Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu a caixa em que ela mantinha guardadas todas as cartas de Draco. Foi a gota d'água, o choque desapareceu naquele momento e ela não pôde agüentar mais. Num ataque de histeria, ela gritou e arremessou a garrafa pelo quarto, e ela se espatifou na parede. Ela queria bater em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, qualquer um, mas não havia ninguém para atingir. Ela chutou a cadeira para a porta e procurou ao seu redor alguma outra coisa para chutar. Ladon aparentemente não quis tentar a sorte e subiu para o andar de cima; depois de puxar a corrente de seu pescoço e atirá-la pelo quarto, ela desmoronou em soluços de cortar o coração e caiu no chão.

Ela não ouviu, no meio do seu choro, o clique na porta, e nem ouviu o barulho de passos no assoalho, indo ao encontro dela, mas ela sentiu os braços. Aqueles braços fortes com os quais ela sonhava envolveram-na e levantaram-na do chão.

* * *

Ela devia estar tendo alucinações, devia ser efeito do whisky de fogo. A não ser que... não, seria demais esperar por isso. "Draco," ela mal conseguiu sussurrar o nome dele, "é você mesmo?"

Ele encostou sua testa na dela e sorriu. "Sou eu, embora eu ache que a melhor pergunta é, mulher, onde é que você esteve? Eu procurei por você em todo lugar! Harry não disse pra você vir para casa?"

Gina afastou-se um pouco e disse, "Como você sabe que Harry disse para eu vir para casa, Draco?"

Ele detectou uma nota de ira na voz dela e hesitou, considerando qual resposta que ele poderia dar causaria menos problemas. Ele decidiu que não havia uma, então ele disse a verdade. Ele e Harry chegaram ao St. Mungos juntos, com os dois irmãos dela a tiracolo. Uma vez que eles descobriram o que estava acontecendo com Hermione, Harry partiu para Hogwarts e Draco partiu para a casa de Gina, então ele poderia fazer uma surpresa quando ela chegasse. Harry avisou Draco, via rede de flu, que Gina estava indo para casa. Depois de esperar por mais de uma hora ele começou a ficar preocupado e voltou ao St. Mungos, achando que talvez ela tivesse ido para lá para procurá-lo. Ela falou com Krantz, que já estava envolvido no "plano" e ele disse que Gina havia passado lá, mas que ele a havia liberado e que ela deveria estar indo para casa. Draco voltou para o apartamento dela, esperou novamente, ficou ainda mais preocupado e decidiu começar a vasculhar as ruas a pé, procurando por ela. Depois de uma busca infrutífera, ele resolveu voltar ao apartamento, então poderia contactar Harry via flu e avisá-lo que Gina estava desaparecida. Ele estava a poucos metros da casa dela quando ele ouviu o barulho vindo de dentro. Ele correu para a porta e foi então que a encontrou, deitada no chão.

"Desculpa, Gina. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e eu achei que mesmo que você fosse voltar para o St. Mungos você pelo menos faria uma parada na sua casa primeiro. Você já foi ao andar de cima?"

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça, "por quê?" Sua voz havia se suavizado. Não havia como ela ficar brava com ele. Não depois de esperar tanto tempo para vê-lo e de se sentir tão bem nos braços dele. Ela não queria dizer nada que o fizesse ir embora.

"Vamos lá." Ele acenou para o andar de cima e a soltou, apenas para pegar a mão dela e conduzi-la. Eles estavam quase abrindo a porta do quarto dela quando Draco disse, "Eu assumi que este era o seu quarto, e não aquele com o berço."

"Não, eu não preciso de um berço no meu quarto," pelo menos por enquanto, ela adicionou mentalmente.

Draco empurrou a porta e Gina encontrou uma visão surpreendente. O teto havia sido enfeitiçado como o céu da noite, estrelas luminosas cintilando sobre eles. Velas haviam sido colocadas em cada lugar disponível. A maioria já havia sido queimada pelo menos até a metade, o que as fez parecer mais bonitas, com a cera escorrendo pelas laterais. Eles estavam parados na porta e Gina olhou para ele. "É lindo."

"Sim, é mesmo," ele disse encarando-a intensamente antes de inclinar-se para beijá-la pela primeira vez em meses. Era um beijo tão suave e termo que ela poderia ter chorado. Os dedos dela automaticamente acariciaram os cabelos dele, enquanto os braços dele enlaçavam sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. Aquilo era tudo o que ela se lembrava e tudo o que ela sabia que sentia falta, mas não era o suficiente. Um senso de urgência e desejo incontroláveis tomou conta dela enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo.  
Sua língua procurava pela dele, lembrando de todas as coisas surpreendentes sobre a boca de Draco. Ela precisava senti-lo, precisava saber que ele estava bem e com ela, que aquilo não era apenas outro sonho cruel, onde ela acordaria sentindo-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Deslizando suas mãos pelas costas dele, ela soltou a sua camiseta e o despiu dela, um suave suspiro escapando de seus lábios quando ela pôde deslizar seus dedos pelas costas nuas dele.

Draco estava tendo problemas em tirar seus lábios do corpo dela. Não havia uma polegada dela que ele quisesse deixar intocada pelos seus lábios. Num sacrifício momentâneo, ele afastou-se para ajudá-la a tirar a camiseta, e então sua boca voltou ao pescoço dela, sugando e banhando-a com a língua até chegar aos seus seios. Ela sentiu a pedra gelada do seu colar pendurada no pescoço dele, quando ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela.

_Nã, nã, nã, se você não é maior de idade, ou se você não gosta de NC-17, não leia o texto abaixo... Caso contrário, go ahead! (N.T.)_

Ela usava um sutiã de algodão branco com o fecho frontal, e naquele momento aquela era a peça de vestuário mais sexy que ele já havia visto, mas ela teria que ir embora. Agradecendo silenciosamente aos deuses pelos fechos frontais, ele tirou o fino material do corpo dela e jogou-o ao chão. Ele não perdeu tempo e tomou um de seus seios em sua boca, roçando seus dentes no mamilo dela e arrancando um gemido. Draco ajoelhou-se para passear com sua língua pelo estômago dela, e quando suas mão passaram pela abertura da calça dela, ele a olhou, seus olhos num silencioso pedido de consentimento.

"Não ouse começar a pedir permissão agora. Faça o que quiser, eu sou sua," ela disse com uma voz quente.

Quem era ela para desobedecer? O que a bruxa quer, ela consegue. Ele a libertou de suas calças, sapatos e meias e então suas mãos percorreram suas pernas, parando atrás dos joelhos. Agora ela estava apenas com uma calcinha de algodão branca, os cabelos bagunçados que as mãos dele tinham despenteado antes, com um olhar de puro amor e desejo nos olhos quando ela o encarava. As mãos dele agarraram o fino material da calcinha dela em um lado, mas ele ainda olhava para ela intensamente. "Eu te amo, Gina," ele disse, sem fôlego, "e eu quero lhe mostrar o quanto" Então ele rasgou o frágil material.

Gina estava achando difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa depois disso. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu é que ele a tinha em seu braços e a levava para a cama. Ele a deitou sutilmente do meio da cama antes de se afastar e se livrar do resto de suas próprias roupas, nunca tirando os olhos dela. Ela ruborizou sob a atenção e o detalhismo visíveis no olhar dele quando aqueles olhos sondavam todo o seu corpo, mas, pela impressão que ela teve do 'corpo' dele, aparentemente ele gostava do que via.

Ele reclinou-se na cama, metade de seu corpo apoiado sobre ela enquanto a sua mão deslizava por todo o corpo de Gina, fazendo-a estremecer. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Houve tempos em que apenas o pensamento em você me fazia prosseguir" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto suas mãos passeavam nos seios de Gina e os seus dedos pressionavam o mamilo dela delicadamente. Ele continuou a tortura com palavras gentis sussurradas e dedos provocantes, dedos estes que começavam a caminhar para baixo, passando suas costelas, deslizando sobre o umbigo e parando no meio das coxas dela. Ele não tirou os olhos dos dela, e deslizou um dedo para dentro da sua intimidade quente e úmida, e então o outro, girando-os lentamente, cada vez mais profundamente dentro dela.

Gina inclinou sua cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido de contentamento, e fechou seus olhos. Ela deliciava-se com cada movimento, cada dor particularmente prazeirosa que o toque dele desencadeava em seu corpo. Ela então começou a sentir uma contração em seu estômago, e a necessidade de algo que ela não saberia nomear. Seus quadris começaram a dançar no ritmo das mãos dele, tentando encontrar aquele alívio pelo qual o corpo dela implorava.

Ele continuou a provocá-la com palavras apenas para excitá-la. Ele tomou o seio dela em sua boca novamente, mordendo-o de modo particularmente rude, fazendo com que ela chamasse pelo seu nome. "Eu adoro o jeito com que você chama pelo meu nome." Ele percorreu sua mão livre pela cintura dela, e disse "Eu adoro sentir você, sua pele macia sob as minhas mãos grossas." Ela podia sentir a respiração quente pairando sobre ela, e olhou para baixo para vê-lo contemplando-a, hipnotizado, enquanto os dedos dele moviam-se no ritmo do seu próprio corpo. Ele mergulhou sua cabeça e sugou-a delicadamente em sua área mais íntima e sensível, e ele instantaneamente sentiu-a contraindo-se em suas mãos, derramando palavras incoerentes de sua boca enquanto o corpo dela estremecia. As mãos dela enterraram-se nos cabelos dele, segurando-o num determinado lugar enquanto ela mergulhava onda após onda, até que ela não pôde mais aguentar. Os dedos dele substituíram sua boca, e ele continuou a acariciá-la delicadamente.

"Gina, abra seus olhos," comandou. O corpo dela ainda tremia pelos seus 'esforços' anteriores, mas os olhos dela se abriram. Ele estava sobre ela, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela pôs sua língua para fora e lambeu os lábios dele, sentindo o seu próprio gosto nele. Draco devorou a sua boca, e aquilo somente aumentava a necessidade que tinham um do outro, ele não poderia esperar por muito mais tempo. "Você tem um gosto tão bom, Gina."

A mão dela desceu entre eles, e ela agarrou seu membro duro, massangeando-o antes de guiá-lo para dentro dela. "Por favor, Draco. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim."

Num movimento rápido e preciso, ele já estava dentro dela, um sussurro escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele suavizava seus movimentos e permitia ao dois a completa percepção de que estavam juntos. Gina tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos e sussurrou o que o coração dela estava explodindo para dizer. "Eu te amo tanto. Não me deixe novamente."

Ele sorriu e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. "Nunca," ele disse, antes de penetrá-la lentamente. As mãos dela começaram a passear sobre o peito e as costas dele e ela entrou naquele ritmo lento e doloroso. Seus movimentos eram controlados e precisos, cada um deles fazendo com que Gina gemesse. Ela tentou acelerar o ritmo, tomar um pouco de controle da situação, mas ele não cedia.

"Mais rápido, Draco," ela implorou. Ele inclinou-se para ela e capturou seus lábios num beijo rude, enquanto a penetrava, acelerando seus movimentos e prontamente sincronizando-os com os dela. Ela cravou os dentes das costas dele para tentar parar de gemer, enquanto ele entrava e saía furiosamente do corpo dela. Ela não se importava se ficaria machucada com aquela força que trazia tamanho prazer, ou se ele deixaria arranhões no seu corpo com as mãos que agarravam a pele dela. Ela queria lembranças, a força que era Draco era bem vinda.

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela começar a se contrair e relaxar ao redor do dele enquanto ele chegava ao seu ápice, não havia como adiar mais. Não depois de estarem separados por tanto tempo, ela sendo tão deliciosa. Seu precioso controle fora perdido, enquanto bombeava espasmodicamente seus quadris dentro dela, derramando-se com um rosnado de profunda satisfação. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e amenizou a mordida com sua língua, antes de desabar sobre ela, ela recebendo a sua marca, recebendo o seu peso, envolvendo-o com seus braços firmemente, de modo que ele não poderia se afastar. Em algum momento da noite, depois da última vela ter se queimado por completo e depois das doces palavras sussurradas se esgotarem, ambos adormeceram, envolvidos seguramente no abraço um do outro.

_Fim do NC-17 (N.T.)_

* * *

Gina acordou bem tarde na manhã seguinte. Raios de sol passavam pelas janelas, atingindo o pé da cama onde Ladon estava enrolado como uma bolinha. Gina espreguiçou-se com um sorriso no rosto, e então lembrou-se porque ela tinha acordado tão feliz. Ela virou-se para falar com o homem responsável por tamanha disposição, mas ela encontrou um espaço vazio. Nada de Draco, apenas um pergaminho dobrado com o nome dela escrito. Hesitante, ela abriu a nota e leu o seu conteúdo. Um sorriso agraciou os seus lábios.

_Siga as flores_

Ela espreitou-se pelo outro lado da cama, e havia um caminho de pétalas de flores que seguia em direção à porta. Rapidamente, ela foi pegar o seu robe, mas notou que a camiseta de Draco estava sobre a cadeira. Um Draco sem camisa vagando pela casa: este jogo estava ficando mais interessante. Ao invés de pegar o robe, ela vestiu a camiseta, sentindo o cheiro dele antes de seguir o caminho florido. As flores acabavam na cozinha e um outro bilhete fora deixado no balcão.

_Acabei de lembrar que eu não sei cozinhar. Fui buscar reforços. Que tal acender a lareira?_

Ela arrastou os pés até o living, em direção à lareira. Havia uma outra nota pregada na grade. Ela continha duas palavras.

_A Mansão_

Ela realmente não queria ir à Mansão Malfoy via flu, mas então seus pensamentos foram levados direto para um loiro sem camisa, e então ela se convenceu. Ela entrou na lareira e gritou, "Mansão Malfoy," e teve que conter as risadinhas enquanto as chamas batiam em seu corpo fazendo cócegas durante o transporte pela rede de flu. Ela aterrissou com uma batida e tropeçou desengonçadamente quando saia da lareira, entrando na biblioteca. Ela examinou o vasto número de livros que a cercava antes de notar um outro trajeto feito de pétalas de flores. Decidindo que ela já estava cheia daquele jogo, ela gritou "Droga, Draco. Onde você está?". O silêncio era sua resposta. Resignada ao fato de ter que continuar o jogo dele, seguiu o trajeto para fora da biblioteca e subiu as escadas. "É melhor que tenha alguma comida no fim desta trilha," ela pensou irritadamente. Ela virou uma esquina e encontrou, contudo, uma outra nota, que levitava em frente a ela. Ela pegou-a do ar e leu a única palavra que ela continha. Seja 

'Seja o quê? Seja gentil com o meu pobre traseiro pelos joguinhos que eu faço?' ela pensou enquanto continuava seguindo as flores. Ela virou a esquina e, surpresa, havia uma outra nota flutuando no meio do caminho.

_Minha_

Aquilo chamou a atenção dela. Seja minha o quê? Ele perdeu o Dia dos Namorados, então talvez esse fosse o jeito dele compensar. Ela continuou o caminho com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, sua curiosidade fazendo aflorar o melhor de si, e então ela percebeu que as flores desapareciam atrás de uma porta. Lentamente, ela empurrou a porta e foi encontrada por quem ela buscava. Draco estava ajoelhado do outro lado da porta, com um anel na sua mão. Havia um outro pedaço de pergaminho flutuando da cabeça de Gina com a palavra _Esposa_ escrita nele.

Ela não pôde parar as lágrimas ou o sorriso quando olhou para ele. Ele estava ajoelhado à sua frente, de calça, sem meias, o peito nu, exceto pelo cordão de couro e pedra pendurado no pescoço, mas ainda assim parecendo mais Malfoy do que nunca.

"Então?" ele perguntou.

"Você está me pedindo ou me dizendo?" ela perguntou, afastando uma lágrima errante e pensando nas palavras que ele escolheu, 'Seja minha esposa.'

Draco levantou-se para encará-la e tomou o seu rosto em suas mãos. "Tanto faz, desde que você diga 'sim'."

"Sim, Draco, claro que eu me caso com você."

Ele deslizou o anel de diamantes no dedo de Gina e a puxou para um longo beijo, de tirar o fôlego. Passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos ainda embaraçados pela noite, até que eles encontraram um grande nó. Gina se afastou dele e sorriu. "Por que você teve que armar tudo isso para me pedir em casamento? Eu tenho cinzas no meu rosto, meu cabelo definitivamente já teve dias melhores, eu estou semi nua e ..."

"Você nunca esteve tão bonita," Draco finalizou.

fin

* * *

N/T: Pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem pela demora na atualização... Eu estava super enrolada no trabalho... Ei, e não é só porque acabou que eu dispenso mais reviews! 


End file.
